


Insane

by Kotu2020



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gang, Hacking, Jaeno, M/M, Markno, Violence, Yaoi, crossposted, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: A normal boy, Jeno, wanted nothing more than to be a with his Crush. To be a prince with his giant knight by his side. Instead he was given a sociopathic beast. Thus, Jeno struggles to survive not physically but mentally. Will Jeno survive to the end of his journey or will he end an empty shell succumb to insanity.





	1. First Arch (Monster): Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Rose is beautiful but every rose has thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my beloved readers. Im excited to share this new story i have wrote to all of you. I hope you all enjoy! This fic is crossposted between AFF, Wattpad, and here.   
> A/N: Jeno talks to his subconscious at times therefore his inner Jeno will be bolded.  
> Thank you! Enjoy!

Jeno's POV

Beep Beep Beep

  I groan as I get up. The stupid alarm waking me up just when I was about to have the best dream ever. "dumb machine", I say, as I slam the snooze button. I was just about to kiss my crush. The tall, funny, hot jock from my school, Wong Yuhkei, or better known as Lucas. He is the most perfect guy ever. He is tall, way taller than anyone there, his head can clearly be seen from anywhere in the crowds. He is funny, his loud voice and huge smile always seems to make everyone brighter, and he always says the weirdest but hilarious things. He is a hot jock, since he is tall he was a lot of build and strong build, he is in basically every sport in school: basketball, soccer, football, swimming, you name it his in it. All that workout and sport really helps him and helps me because I get to see all that muscle. Sadly, he is the huge popular jock that everyone knows, and I am just a nerd, cute I may add, I know damn well I'm cute. Nonetheless, he never notices me. Well that's partially my fault since I always go to the back corners of every room and always hide from him when I see his big head. 'sigh' but its his fault for being my crush so I can't take all the blame. 

  "JENO, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL GET READY OR ELSE ILL TAKE ALL YOUR GAMES AWAY!", I hear my mom yell from downstairs, WAIT did she say my games nooooo! I rush to get ready. Putting on a light blue and white striped shirt, white skinny jeans, some light blue shoes and an oversized blue jacket. Then I quickly style my hair in a cute but hot fashion and get down stairs. I rush past my mom and get a piece of toast and rush out the door. "LOVE YOU SWEETIE, STAY SAFE, DON'T LET THOSE BEASTS GET YA!" my mom shouts from the door waving her hand. "love you too, mom" I shout back. I really love my mom she's my whole support system. Back then when I came out she accepted and supported me, my dad in the other hand wasn't so pleased. He said some hurtful things and I couldn't handle it, so I ran and locked myself in my room, the next day my mom came up with eggs and bacon and told me she is divorcing my dad. I got shocked and sadden at her doing that, but she told me that its alright, that if that man can't accept my son than he can leave. That day my mom let me skip school and we raided the city buying so much stuff. My mom is the best she's always been there and helped me out. I wish that one day she can find her king because she deserves it. I smiled at the thought of my mom finally going out and coming home excited that she found the one. Apparently, I was thinking too much as I didn't notice the big warm wall that I bumped into. 

  Wait when have walls been warm in the middle of winter. I looked up and gasped. My eyes widened I can't believe this. There my crush standing there in all his glory. He looks down and smiles. Damn why am I so short compared to him. "Hey, I'm sorry, I really should have watched where I was going huh," he said with that big goofy smile on his face, he stretched out his hand for me to shake. "Whoops I forgot, I'm Lucas". Before I can even think I blurt out the first thing in my mind. "I know". He looks at me questioningly.  **Great jeno you just embarrassed yourself in front of your crush, I got to save myself before its too late.**  "I mean, your very popular and well I go watch all your games" wait did I just- oh no he's going to think I'm a stalker,  **great save jeno,**  shut up jeno you didn't help. Lucas than laughs catching both me and my inner jeno by surprise. "Ha-ha, so you're a fan huh, Ha-ha but I never caught your name". I looked at him surprised, wow I didn't expect that. He continued to look at me expecting something, what was it. Your name idiot! Ahh that's right. "I-I-I am J-jeno" I fumbled with my words, stuttering all the way through. **Way to go, idiot, now he will think we are stupid.**  Shut it! "Ha-ha, cute, well hello Jeno, I hope we can see each other more often, but right now I gotta go, see you soon!", he says as he turns to leave. Wait did he just call me cute. That's the second time he caught me by surprise.

RING!

Whoops I'm late. I run through the entrance and go to my class. Thankfully the teacher isn't here yet. So, I casually walk to my seat in the back looking out the window. Thinking of a tall jock. I can't think much since the teacher comes in and starts the lesson. After the lesson, which I can do in my sleep but that's unimportant. I head to the break room as I didn't have another class. You see I'm extremely smart, not were it counts apparently, shut it. Anyway, I'm smart and well I finished a lot of my classes early so now in my last year I don't really have classes. Great isn't it. But cause of that I get bored. You see I don't have friends I've been a loner since well forever. I'm shy and can't get myself to talk to people and I don't have much time as I literally have my face stuffed in a book. Being smart really costs a lot. "Hey jeno, can you come here for a second", I hear my teacher, Mr. Oh call for me. I go up to him a little intimidated as he is a strict teacher, hot, but scary.

   "Y-yes Mr. Oh, how can I help you, sir", I say trying to be as innocent as possible in case I did something. "Come in, I got an important task for you" I looked at him and sigh in relief knowing I'm not in trouble. I follow him in and my eyes widen. Why is Lucas here! I stop at the door looking a bit well a lot shocked, Mr. Oh sits down and tells me to come closer. "okay let's get down to business, Jeno I need you to tutor Yukhei, because he is falling not only this class but Mr. Kim's class and if this idiot doesn't pass he can't play in the finale and then Coach lee will get pissed- "Lucas interrupted Mr. Oh half way through his sentence. "Awe, come on teach, I'm not doing that bad". "Wong Yuhkei you are failing my class with a percentage below 40 and you- ""okay teach I got it I got it." Lucas than sits down frowning. Mr. Oh then turns to me "Well, Jeno, can you help me with this task" I looked between him and Lucas, undecidedly. You damn idiot use this opportunity to get close to Lucas. Ahhh right! "yes, sir, I can help you with this" I smile at Mr. Oh and he returns it with a grin of his own. "Great, now off you two go" he the proceeds to push both of us out. Now both Lucas and I stand in the empty hallway. I side glanced him and to my surprise he didn't have a grin, instead he had this serious expression that was scary. I turn to him and in a split second he grins. "Well I guess we meet again huh, let's start this tutoring today at my place, give me your phone so I could text you the location later, I gotta go, sorry" He says quickly, almost confusing me a bit. I hand him my phone and he tap his number in. "ill see you tonight, jeno" he waves at me as he runs down the hall. Well at least I got his number. I walk my way to the break room now with a happy aura surrounding me. This is sure going to be a great night!


	2. First Arch (Monster): Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most innocent curiosity can lead to ghastly consequences

I walked to Lucas' place after he sent me the address, its far, and in a more remote part of the city. Its scary walking here. I'm glad that I'm almost there. I turn the corner and gasp. This house is huge can I even call it a house its like a mini mansion. I go up to the door step and knock. In just a few seconds the door opens and there stands a half-naked Lucas. I quickly look away blushing at the amazing sight, if only the towel just falls off already. "Hey jeno, come in make your self at home mi casa es su casa", he said and walks up the stairs, unfortunately to change. I look around and the house looks even bigger inside. The interior has a more traditional look with a few modern accents. I walk around and end up in the kitchen. I look inside, and I could feel my face getting pale. 

  Inside the kitchen is a mess there is blood everywhere. Most of it is in the other side of the island. The stove is covered in blood and smells horrendous and the counters have knifes and other utensils covered in intestines. I couldn't look away no matter how much I try. I'm frozen in place. I can't move. I'm scared I want to run but I can't it's like I'm chained to the floor. I then feel a rag cover my face and a horrible stench filling my lungs. "You shouldn't have seen that, at least not yet", I hear a deep voice say next to my ear. As the world around, me fades and I fall into the abyss. I know that I'm trapped.

  I wake up with a huge head ache in a bed, I try to sit up, but I can't. I realize that I'm chained to the bed and this time there real. I look around but only see is darkness. I try to wiggle out of the restrains but can't. "It's no use, you can't get out" that deep voice it must be. "L-Lucas w-what is the meaning of t-this?" I asked him desperate to know what he is thinking. "you saw something you shouldn't know ill have to deal with It" Like a bullet train I remembered the scene at the kitchen. My face paled and my lips tremble. "P-please, Lucas don't kill me I do- ""who said anything about killing you, your too cute to just waste and you see my little kitten, I plan to use every single last inch of you." He smirks sinisterly. Now I wish I were dead as I don't like anything about that smirk. He gets up and comes closer. I try to get away but couldn't. he goes on top of me and leans down. I shut my eyes. I could feel his breath next to my ear. "I know you like me, kitten, might as well enjoy it, sadly I might not be as gentle as you think I am" he than kisses the tip of my ear and gets up. "you should rest its night, I want you well rested" he says as he slams the door shut leaving me once again in darkness. I cry knowing damn well that I'm probably going to end up like the poor soul that was brutally killed in the kitchen. I must obey him at least until he trusts me than ill make a run for it. I decided to sleep as I saw no point in staying awake, I'm chained anyway couldn't do anything wake, even if I wanted to. Also, because I want to escape to dream Lucas as he isn't a sociopathic killer like real Lucas.

  The next morning, I woke up, looking around seeing that it wasn't a dream, and everything is real that I am trapped. I want to get out of here, but I know I can't. The door slams open and there stood my captor. "Good Morning, kitten, hope you had an amazing sleep because I did, oh are your hungry cause I brought you something", Lucas said happily as if this is all normal and we just had a sleep over. I look at the plate in his large hand and couldn't help but salivate. That looks so delicious and my stomach growled showing that I was indeed hungry. I nodded wanting that food in my stomach already. "use your words, kitten" "yes I'm really hungry" he smiles satisfied with my obedience. He walks over to me and picks up the fork. He guides the fork to my mouth and I opened it, letting all the delicious food enter and I chewed it and swallowed it. After a bit more I was full, and I motioned him that I was done. He smiled and places the plate on the nightstand next to the bed and then takes something out of his pocket. "I'm going to unchain you but I will put this collar around your neck, once its placed you cant leave, if you try I will be alerted and the collar will shock you the further you try to leave the worse the shocks will get until your knocked out, so for your own good I suggest you stay", he puts the collar around me and clicks it shut. He than unlocks the chains and gets up to leave but stops at the door. "hurry up I don't get all day" 

  I get up and follow him. We enter this long hallway and proceed to walk down. I try to memorize every turn but there were too many. Is this place built like a maze! **Nah duhh,**  why do you got to be so mean.  **Cause if I'm not you would be dead with your stupidity, I'm just realistic.** Yet you got us trapped here. **That is all you, honeybun**. I hate you so much why was I stuck with a subconscious like you.  **Ditto.**

  Before I knew it, I was in the living room. How did I get here? Lucas goes upstairs, and I follow like a lost puppy. He opens a door and pushes me inside. I look around a see that it's a game room. "I'm going to head to school for obvious reasons, I want you to stay in this room, it was basically all the games, so you won't be bored, bye" He leaves me and shuts the door. I hear a click and know that I'm trapped again, I look around and see that there are no windows! Yup I'm definitely trapped,  **nah duhhh.**  Shut up!

  After a few hours of play games. I got hungry but had to wait for damn Lucas to come back because there is no food. He doesn't want me to be bored but leaves me starving. I stay there for a few minutes complaining internally about my struggles of not getting food when the door opens, and a tired Lucas enters. I get up and go to him looking straight up to his face determine to tell him off for leaving me without food or water. But once he looks at me with those eyes and a serious expression, I flee well more like cowardly ask him. "I-I'm h-h-hungry" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I panicked thinking I did something wrong. He goes up to me and I step back. He gets annoyed and grabs my arm pulling me towards him, I crash into his chest. "we'll eat later right now I'm tired" He proceeds to pick me up and tosses me over his shoulder as if I'm a rag doll and takes me to a new room. Were there is a large bed. He tosses me on to the bed and lays down next to me. He pulls me close until I lay on his chest and wraps an arm around my waist. I looked at him and notice that he is asleep I try to get up, but his arm tightens. I looked at him again and see how peaceful he looks. I couldn't leave now that he looks so innocent. Wait how can I develop Stockholm syndrome early, no no no! because you already liked him idiot. I sigh and decide to sleep. His strong warm arms luring me to sleep and I pass out.


	3. First Arch (Monster): Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love for others is sometimes stronger than the love for one's self.

2 weeks later

  I still can't believe that no one has found me yet. Its been years!! Well actually its only been 2 weeks but regardless, it is a long time. Lucas said they that believe I've been kidnapped and are now investigated but in 2 days the case will close. I can't say that the police haven't been trying because the following day that I've been kidnapped they showed up in front of Lucas' house. He gagged me and hid me behind a sound proof room that is hidden within the walls. Now I'm wondering how he is so smart yet is failing class. Nonetheless, the police ruled out Lucas as a prime suspect as they couldn't find evidence linking him to my whereabouts. Why does Lucas have to be so charming. Now that I wonder. How could this be Lucas. He was all large smiles and goofy laughs. He was a gentle giant. 

  Yet here I am, hearing screams from downstairs. One time I made the mistake of going down after I heard a blood chilling scream. I walked down the stairs and went to the source of the sound, like a dumb blonde in those horror movies. Once I opened the door, I couldn't help but almost pass out. Lucas cutting open a poor man in half, intestines spilling out blinded my sight. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. My lips trembled as I accidentally let out a sob. That immediately alerted Lucas, whom stopped what he was doing and embraced me, whispering 'it's okay' and 'that's never going to be you'. I felt the most confused that day. I just witness a horrifyingly gory scene and Lucas was the partaker, yet I felt safe, protected, and perhaps loved in his arms, the arms of a killer. I know I fell in deep and now I couldn't get out. That happened a week ago. Lucas keeps saying that he is purifying the streets. Making sure that he so calls 'pests' need to be exterminated. I don't know anything about his past, but I know for sure that whatever happened, must have caused him to be this cold-blooded killer. I one time asked him, 'why does he tortures them' he responded with "They've done bad things, Jeno, they aren't good people, they deserve every ounce of pain I give them, and I will give them every ounce and more". I didn't know these people or what they did to cause Lucas to deliver torment, but I know that they don't deserve to be tortured. If they are pests as he calls them why play around, why not just get it over it and be done. I realized then that Lucas enjoys their torture. Why else would he do it? He says they deserve it and perhaps they do but that doesn't change that he is the one doing it and that he is the one enjoying it. I could hear his laughter and his voice filled with joy when he delivers his 'justice'. Not only that but he is unfazed the following morning as if nothing happened.

  Yet I remain by his side. I help him clean his mess. He comforts me and vise versa. I'm as bad as he is, if not worse. Am I becoming worse. I think I am, I haven't heard inner Jeno scold me since seeing Lucas killing. I sometimes think that he somehow killed inner Jeno but then I shake my head, how could he kill my subconscious. I once again shake my head, and look up at the Tv, Lucas now allows me to roam free inside the house.

  I sit there for about an hour when I hear the door open. I was about to go to the door to greet Lucas, but then I heard muffled struggles and decide against it. I sit stiffly and force myself to watch the Tv and ignore whatever is happening behind me. I hear a thud and a muffled groan. "Kitten go to your room, you don't need to witness this", Lucas commands and I follow his order diligently. Getting up and head towards our shared room. I made the mistake of glancing back and see him pull a boy out. The thing is I recognize the boy, he was a classmate in my homeroom, Na Jaemin. He was a loud boy with a deep voice. He was a natural Casanova. Always flirting, he would make it his mission to make me blush every day and he always did. Honestly if Lucas didn't have my heart I would've gone to Jaemin in a heart beat but I'm loyal. 

  I gasp when I saw Lucas pull Jaemin out. I shout at Lucas for the first time ever. I had to save Jaemin, the boy he's innocent, a sweet boy he couldn't have done anything wrong. **Idiot, that is what you thought of Lucas but here you are**. Oh, now you come back. **Whatever save the kid if you want**. I run towards the pair and push Lucas away. Covering Jaemin in the process. This angered Lucas to no end. He went up to me and swiftly picked me up, but I resisted telling him to put me down and hitting his back, stopping once I knew that I've hit a nerve. He pushes me roughly against the wall, feet hovering in the air, My lips tremble in fear. That's it I'm going to die. "Why are you misbehaving, kitten, you were so good", He said softly noticing that I'm on the verge of full on sobbing. "D-Don't k-kill J-J-Jaemin please", I stuttered and gasped between sobs. Lucas looks at me and sighs. "Pests need to be exterminated and he is a pest, a huge one", He says angerly punching the wall on the word pest. "B-but he is kind and nice, please rethink this Lucas" I say a bit more confidently, now that I know my life is safe, for the most part. I hear Lucas sigh and he proceeds to place me on the ground gently. "I can't do that, Jeno, He must be killed" "Why!" I shout. Surprising us both. "Please Lucas, what did he do to deserve this". Lucas places his hand on my cheek and I lean in towards the source of warmth. "He knows too much, and I can't risk losing this" He pats my cheek and would've taken his hand off my cheek if I hadn't stopped him. I look up at him and try to muster the most adorable pleading eyes I could. "Could he stay, I'm lonely, Lucas, please allow him to live, to stay, I promise he will be good and not threaten you" I see that he is thinking about it and know that I only have this one chance. "Please allow him to stay, Master" I found out about a week ago that he is weak to the any title that gives him authority or superiority. I heard his breath hitch and know that I've won.

   "Fine, but if he so much as misbehaves, you'll feel my wrath," He says with a voice full of menace. I was about to agree when I heard the front door trying to be pried open. Lucas hears it as well as he sprints towards the door. I hear more struggling and then a crack. I wince, someone must have something broken. I go downstairs and see Jaemin holding his nose and Lucas slamming the door. He drags Jaemin's abused body upstairs and once he passes by me he orders me to wait in his room, I nod quickly and go to the room waiting patiently.

  I'm scared, the most scared I have been. This is the first time I will be punished. But I will take it, this is a sacrifice I'm willing to take to save Jaemin's life. I hear a door slam shut and footsteps echoing throughout the mansion. The door to the room opens and Lucas comes in. "Are you ready, kitten, because I'm not going to be nice" I gulped.


	4. First Arch (Monster): Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you love something let it go. if it comes back its yours. Yet what if you are the object that needs to be let go but doesnt want to leave. What if you dont want to come back but you want to stay. Are you Insane?

  Lucas sits next to me on the edge of the bed, he looks at me and glares "well what are you waiting for lay across my lap" He is going to spank me, that is the punishment! Well at least it's better than dying a horrible death. I lay across his lap like he tells me and arch my back to make it easier for him and hopefully to get him to be gentle. My hopes were unanswered as a second later I felt pain shoot throughout my body. He continues to smack my butt, each time worse than the last. This stretched out for an eternity but realistically it was about 20 minutes. I was sobbing and couldn't contain anything; the pain was horrible. If this is what he does to me if Jaemin tries to escape I wonder what he will do if I try to. After the punishment ended, Lucas leaves me in the room alone. Leaving me crying in the dark. I cry until I pass out. At least Jaemin is safe, I think

  The following morning, I wake up and feel warmth next to me. I snuggle closer to that warmth and feel it wrap an arm around me. Wait these arms feel different. I open my eyes and see Jaemin looking at me. "Hey, Sunshine, I guess we are both stuck here", Jaemin says with a defeated chuckle. I stare at him and notice that his nose is left uncared for and there is a collar wrapped around him. He's right we are stuck. He tells me that Lucas left an hour ago. He helps me get up and tells me that he is sorry. We go down stairs together and make breakfast. More like a mess since we kept playing around. "Jeno, I'm sorry that your trapped here and that you had to take a punishment for me, you should have let me die" He apologize while holding my hand. "I promise we will find a way out" "but I don't want to leave" jaemin looks shocked at my confession and grips my hand tighter "are you crazy, he will kill you" he shouts at me. "He wouldn't" I say weakly not really believing it myself. "Jeno, we have to get out" He says firmly but I shake my head and forcefully release my hand from his grip. "No" "Jeno, we aren't safe here, Lucas he doesn't care for you" He says it softly like a teacher warning their students. "He does care, He loves me!" I say stubbornly, Lucas loves me. I know he does. He makes me feel safe and gives me protection. I need him and most importantly he needs me. Jaemin sighs and looks away from me. He than looks at me with such strong, determine eyes. Before I know it, he embraces me, I struggle but he tightens his grip. "Jeno, your safe with me, I will protect you" I stop struggling and look at him. "You're not safe as long as you're here, I can't protect you fully" He slowly loosens his grip and shifts his hands towards my waist. I feel safe and warm, but I'm only supposed to feel this way to Lucas and no one else. Yet I feel myself leaning towards Jaemin, laying my ear against his chest. His heart beat relaxing me feeling me with pure security. Maybe I'm not so loyal after all.

1 week later

  Every day I get closer to Jaemin. I mean we are both captives, but we don't seem like it. Lucas barely comes home these days. He comes late and then passes out, while hugging me. I don't know what to do. There are two young men who I like, and I feel safe with, but I've liked Lucas my whole life. Jaemin is just a temporary crush, I just know it. Once he finds a way to escape he will forget me, Lucas is constant, He will always be there right? I go downstairs and to my surprise I see Lucas standing there. It's a Tuesday he should be in school. I go up to him and tap his shoulder. He looks back and smiles, stretching his arms, silently asking for a hug and immediately give it to him. Once in his arms I couldn't help but feel loved. He gives me all the affection I need, and I wouldn't have it any other way. **What about Jaemin** , **he knows how you feel, idiot, your trapped.**  Not you too, I'm not trapped. Y **ou have a collar around your neck and have been in this house for months.** NO. **Stop dismissing the truth** , NO,  **He doesn't love you,**  NO, **He will kill you** , NO NO.  **He will tear out your heart,** NO.  **Both physically,** NO, **and emotionally.**  NO! NO !NO! SHUT UP!  **Jeno you know its true.**  I don't want it to be. I feel tears go down my cheeks and Lucas pulls me in closer my head laying against his chest, His heart beat calms me down. The feeling of safety, protection, warmth, and love returns to me. I decide that I'll give him anything, even my life, Your poor fool. I know.

  Apparently, Lucas skipped school today to hang out with me. I couldn't have been more grateful, I missed him, we got out of each other arms and head into the kitchen, I go to the counter and prepare our breakfast, I leave some for Jaemin and remind myself to give it to him, the reminder was useless as Jaemin walks through the door, He glances at me and smile but its automatically wiped once he notices Lucas, the pair have an intense staring contest. Both fighting to assume dominance, Unfortunately, for Jaemin, Lucas gets annoyed and shocks him. I run up to Jaemin worried and glare at Lucas who eyes darkened. I tend to Jaemin, who seems to be in pain and Lucas doesn't it take it to well. He gets up from his seat and strides his way over, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. He enters the room and dumps me rather harshly on the bed. I frown at him.

  "Why are you being touchy towards that pest", He all but growls at me. "He is not a pest" I merely responded, going to get up but is pushed back down. "Well, stop being clingy to him" He grips my jaw forcing me to look at him. His eyes are filled in rage and I know better than to poke the bear. I nodded, and he lets go of my jaw, patting my head. "Good boy now let's go have fun" He offers his hand and I take it. Relishing in the warmth of it.

  After a few hours of playing games with Lucas. He leaves to go buy groceries, since we didn't have any food in the fridge or pantry. I hear him lock the main door and hurriedly head towards Jaemin's room. I knock on the door twice and head inside. "What do you want", He said rather pissed. I can't blame him, I was hanging out with Lucas all day and ignored him. "I'm sorry, I- "I try to explain but he cuts me off. "save it I don't want to here it, you where with him and that's all," Jaemin walks out and bumps my shoulder as he does. I quickly shake off the shock and run towards him. I hug him to prevent him from leaving. "please don't go, I'm sorry, if I don't listen to him, he will turn evil" I say pleadingly try to get him to understand. "That's the problem" He responds.

  He turns around to face me and wraps his arms around my waist. "you are trying to fix someone... someone who is too far gone, it isn't safe" He pauses trying to find the right words but instead he pulls me closer. Lifting his hand towards my cheek and leans in. His breath fans over my face. "I can keep you safe, Jeno, only if you let me" Before I can respond he kisses me. His plump lips gently connect with my thin lips. At first, I was shocked, but I soon close my eyes and let him take the lead. He slowly moves his lips and I follow. We were in sync. Playing in our own rhythm. Much to my disappointment he pulls away. "I love you, jeno" He whispers in my ear. "Let me keep you safe" I look up at him seeing his eyes filled with love, pure love. "Let's get out of here" He says softly, his deep voice enchanting me and before I know it I nod in agreement. He smiles and hugs me tighter. I snuggled deeper into his embrace, My mind filling with thoughts. All of which ends up with Lucas. Can I really leave him? Do I still love him? Do I want to leave? Questions fill my mind, confusing me further and further. But when I look up at Jaemin and his happy face. I think maybe I can leave Lucas or can I? and most importantly will he let me go.


	5. First Arch (Monster): Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart pumps blood throughout the body every second. Yet is it strong enough to love two people. Is it strong enough to leave one to save the other. The heart is physically strong yet all those muscles are fragile to simple emotion. Funny love is nothing more than a double ended sword. One end that heals, the other kills.

  Jaemin and I made a plan. We both understood that without the collars off that escape will be futile. Our first step was to find a way to unlock the collars. We found out that the collars have key holes and that means that we just need to find keys. Great, we searched around the house every time Lucas must leave. We found a few keys but didn't test it out, incase unlocking the collar will alert Lucas. After we found the keys, we roamed around every corner of the house and made maps. We now new every exit, both the locked and unlocked. Though we focused more on the unlocked. With both Jaemin and I being smart we were able to find a safe route out. We planned this over a stretch of 2 weeks. We memorized everything, the layout of the house, the escape route, Lucas' Schedule. Everything, now all we got to do is wait for tomorrow to come, and we will finally leave this place. That night while I'm in the arms of Lucas, all my worries come back.

   Tomorrow is the big day, we will either escape and Jaemin will most likely send Lucas to jail, meaning that tonight will be the last time I see him. Or, we will both get caught, Jaemin and I will most likely die, meaning it will be the last time I see both. In either outcome I will lose someone. The more I think about it the more my excitement turns to dread, and I hope tomorrow never comes. Unfortunately, the earth spins. As the sun comes up, I know that all my fears will come true and by sun down. I will lose someone.

   I snuggle closer to Lucas, pushing myself into his chest. I stay there loving the heat and hoping that I can stay there. Lucas on the other hand has plans. He slowly detaches himself from me and replaces his spot with a soft bear. He quietly leaves to get ready for the day and when he comes back he kisses my forehead and whispers 'I love you' into my ear. When I hear the door softly close. I release my tears. I'm sorry Lucas. Your going to be so disappointed when you get home.

  Once I hear the front entrance shut close. My door burst open and there stands Jaemin with the maps and keys. "Are you ready" I nod and get up. We go downstairs and prepare to eat, be waste enough time to know that Lucas is at school and we spring into action. We go down to the basement and open rusty door we walk down the dusty steps into a dark and dirty room. I found out after searching the west wing, in an old office that the property has a tunnel system stretching across half of Seoul. I knew from the stories Lucas tells that his father and mother were Mafia leaders and that the people he killed were the members in the mafia. So, you can guess what these tunnels were used for. We walk through the basement until we found an old large bookcase. Jaemin gives me the backpack filled with what me need and pushes the bookcase. Once the bookcase is moved he takes the bag and gets the keys. "Are you ready, Jeno, cause once this is off we need to run, and this is the last time you'll see Lucas" I stand there processing everything thinking of the memories in the house and I look up at Jaemin and nod.

  He gets the keys and picks the one he thinks will unlock the collar. He gives it to me and turns around. I slowly put the key in as he closes his eyes preparing for either the sweet relief of the collar gone or a painful shock. Luckily for him the collar unlocks when I turn the key. We both smile and hug but quickly realize that Lucas must be alerted. I quickly turn around and he puts the key in but this time it doesn't work. Both our eyes widen. No, this cant be. He gets out the other keys and puts them in one by one, but it was all for not as every key doesn't unlock the collar. We both panic, I feel my eyes water. Lucas is on his way and he will know I tried to escape. I will most likely die for disobeying him. 

  I look up at Jaemin who is currently looking at the keys, frantically trying to find the right key. I go up to him and put my hand on top of his. I intertwine our fingers and with my other hand I lift his chin upward to make eye contact, I try to muster a smile trying to push all my sadness away. He looks at me with eyes watering in a sea of sorrow and I wanted that sight gone. For the first time, I initiate something. I kiss Jaemin. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. The kiss was rough and passionate. Filled with every ounce of love, care and sadness. I pull away and whisper in his ear.

   "Go", I give him the bag and try to push him towards the tunnel, but he resists. He throws the bag to the ground and embraces me. "I can't leave you, we will face Lucas together" I shake my head at his nonsense. There is no reason for both of us to die. "please, leave" I say pushing him away but he's stubborn and doesn't let go. I continue to plead to beg. "Leave" I continue to tell him, but he remains resilient. I sob. I can't handle him dying. My tears blur my sight. I continue to cry, and he continues to embrace me. I look up at him and try to beg once more to leave but stop once I notice something shiny behind him. He notices me looking at something behind him and turns. It was a key. He quickly goes to get it and once he does he rush towards me. He puts the key in and it turns, unlocking the collar. He shouts in victory. But now is not time to celebrate. He gets the bag and throws the collar away. We run into the tunnel. We turn so many times I thought we were lost but fortunately we were able to find a way out. We open the door and is immediately blown away by a dewy breeze. We were in a cave off sorts. We carefully walk out and see the mouth of the cave. We go to it and see the forest. How long have we been running?

  We get out of the cave and start walking around. "well this map is useless" Jaemin mutters as he puts the paper back into the bag. We continue to walk around aimlessly. Until Jaemin suddenly calls for me and I rush toward him. He points out and I follow with my eyes. "A road" he exclaims "We can't be far then" he continues as he runs towards the road. I follow close behind. Once on the road we try to figure out which way to go. "Well we left the tunnel and that was that way, so we'll just go the other way" He smiles proudly, probably thinking he solved the hardest problem. Nonetheless I follow him. At least were together.

  We continue walking for what seems like a few minutes before we saw the city. Well I guess we weren't far. That means he can't be far as well. Jaemin seems to think so too as he starts running. "We need to go to the police" He says as he heads down to the city. I look away but don't say anything. I know he needs to go to jail for all the evil his done. But I can't help but think that maybe he doesn't.  **Of course, you will say that idiot.**  I guess I am an idiot.  **Poor fool in love.**  Yea, a fool in love.


	6. Second Arch (Blind): Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin enter a new family

  We go into the city and see that it is not crowded. That’s expected, seeing as its midday and everyone is out working. But it still nice to see people, I haven’t seen the outside in months. I follow Jaemin. But it seems that he forgot how the city is laid out because he stops abruptly and turns to me with an embarrassed expression. “uhm, were lost”. As expected, I pat I=his head in a ‘you did your best, honey’ fashion. I open my mouth to say something but close it after I hear footsteps coming towards us and a sack being covering our heads.

  Well great we are getting kidnapped again. I hope it is Lucas. Wait what am I saying. I feel myself being lifted from the ground and taken to a car. I heard a cracking sound and figured that Jaemin was resisting. I sigh, we just got out too.

  It felt like hours before I felt the car stop and I being lifted from the ground. After a short walk I was put down into something soft. It felt like a sofa. My captors take the sack off my head and I opened my eyes slowly as the light invades my iris and it burns. Once I got used to the feeling I look up and see a very handsome man beside him a see a few men that look like foreigners and a few every young-looking boys. Are they kidnapped too. They look too young. I glance around trying to find Jaemin and spot him in the opposite side of the couch, passed out.

  I look up again and stare at the man. “Is staring all you do cause quite frankly that’s useless to us” I gulped upon hearing his voice, it was so scary! The man next to him that has big eyes seems to notice my discomfort as he tells the man in front of me to back off. “Hey, I’m Mark and you are?” Mark askes. He seems nice. “M-m-my” I try to respond but I’m nervous and scared. There are so many big men here that are intimidating and scary. “Take your time, babe” the nickname makes me blush, but I brush it away and look up at him determinedly. “M-my name is Jeno” I responded semi-confidently. I mentally pat my back seeing that I didn’t stutter all the way through. The man smiles and ruffles my hair. I take a mental note to always be close to him. ‘You’re probably wondering where you are and what you are doing here, but ill wait till your friend wakes up, in the mean time do you want water” I nod. Feeling a thirsty.

  After a couple moments, Jaemin wakes up. He looks around confusingly and once he spots me he tries to go to my side but is pushed down. He glares up at the offender but only receives a glare back. “I suggest you calm down, boy, you wouldn’t want to get hurt again do you” The tall man says. His kind of the height of Lucas but is way scarier. Jaemin frowns but listen to the mans warning and stays put. “Well now that your awake, lets get down to business” The tall man says. “By the way, I’m Johnny” I hear Mark snicker from beside me and Johnny glares at him, but Mark ignores it. “So, what were you two doing in our territory, we never saw either of you around, shouldn’t you be in school or something” Johnny askes as he sits down in front of us. “We were trying to find the police” Jaemin says with a bored expression. That causes Johnny to laugh. “Boy the police station Is on the other side of the city” He laughs.

  Now I feel stupid. “Why were you going to the police, anyhow” He askes after his laughing fit. “Why should I tell you” Jaemin says annoyed. “Cause if you don’t we’ll assume that you had something against us and we’ll kill you right here and now” Johnny smirks dangerously. My eyes widen. I look to Jaemin and he looks bored. What are you doing, Jaemin! I shout in my mind. I open my mouth to explain the situation but Jaemin starts talking. “We got kidnapped and well we barely got out, we were going to police to report him, but you kidnapped us” He says glaring at the floor. “now that wasn’t so hard was it” Johnny smiles than his face turns serious. “Well welcome to NCT, as you can tell we are a gang of sorts, I’m second in command, that man in the corner with that scary expression is our leader Taeyong, The boy next to you, Jeno, is Mark” At the mention of Mark’s name, Jaemin turns to glare at him, “The two men beside you, boy, Is Yuta and Winwin, the kids over there are also apart of the gang they are Haechan, Renjun and Jisung, there are more members but they are all on missions” Johnny introduces us to everyone in the room. “So, what is your name, boy” Johnny points at Jaemin. Who glares at the man. “Jaemin” he says through his teeth. “Who kidnapped you?” Johnny askes looking at Jaemin but only receives a scoff. “His name is Lucas, he was a classmate” I responded instead. Johnny turns towards me. “Why did he kidnap you” “I saw something I wasn’t supposed to see”. Johnny hums and gets up. He walks towards me until he is right in front of me. From the corner of my eye I see Jaemin being restrained. Johnny leans down and whisper into my ear. “What was it you weren’t supposed to see”. I look up at him but immediately looked down. He grips my jaw softly and lifts it up. “Answer me, Darling”. I sighed “I saw proof of him committing murder” Johnny hums and strokes my hair. “Awe, poor thing, you must be so scared” Johnny coos and leaves me. He goes up to Taeyong and whisper something to him. They both seem to agree, and they return to us.

  “It seems as though you both are in danger, this Lucas will try to find you, so we will give you a deal, you’ll join our gang and in return we will give you protection,”. I think about it. The offer is pretty fair. We can’t risk getting caught by Lucas. I looked at Jaemin, but his face is hardened, he glances at me and shakes his head. I look at him pleadingly, trying to get him to agree. His face softens, and he sighs. “Fine but on one condition, Jeno will not do any crimes for you,” He says glaring at Johnny. Who just smiles at him. “You can’t protect the him forever, Jaemin, one day you’ll realize that, nonetheless ill take your conditions” He nods towards Taeyong, who gets out of his corner and faces us. He motions Winwin and Yuta to get something. They leave and return rather quickly. Upon there return we saw a metal stick +with a marking at its end and a pile of something hot. “No” Jaemin says quickly as he runs and hides me behind him. “I won’t let you harm, Jeno” He says defensively. “Johnny said you can’t protect the boy forever, and you’ll see that first hand” Taeyong motions for Mark to get Jeno but Jaemin resists. Causing Johnny to step in and forcefully restrain the teen.

  Mark whispers apologies to Jeno while he gets him to kneel. Jeno obediently follows orders. Winwin and Yuta set down the tools. Yuta puts the metal into the hot substance. Sizzling could be heard, and Yuta pulls the metal out. An abundance of steam fills the room. Jeno gulps and closes his eyes while Jaemin struggles harder. Yuta comes closer, and Mark lifts Jeno’s shirt. The metal coming closer to his pelvic bone. The heat hitting the teen’s skin. In an instant pain filled every fiber of Jeno’s form. He bites his lips to keep the cries in, but tears flow like waterfalls down his cheeks. He could feel the skin being burned and lifted into the shape of the mark. The metal leaves his skin and he lets out a sob. Mark rocks him in his arms and comforts the boy. Soon the boy stops but cringes when he hears the screams of Jaemin.

  After the marking both boys were given a room. Since Jaemin wanted to make sure he was with Jeno 24/7. The pair were in a single bed in each other’s arms. “We can’t catch a break can’t we” Jaemin laughs pitifully. I get it, we escape one monster to be lead to a group of them. At least Mark is nice. **D don’t fall in love again, idiot, I can’t handle a love square**. I’m not falling in love **. That’s what you said about Jaemin but here you are like a retard falling for him, I swear when a boy gives you affection it you instantly fall in love, its tiring** , Hmmp **. You know I’m right**. Maybe I do fall in love easily but is that a problem. **Yes.** Shut up. Well anyway we are here, and we are alive that’s all that matters. I look towards Jaemin and see that he is asleep. I lift the covers to is chin to ensure that he won’t get cold. As I was about to sleep, I hear a knock than the door opens. Mark’s head pops into the room and he smile noticing that I’ve yet to sleep. “Hey” He whispers, entering the room. I look up at him and wave. “Johnny told me to tell you that tomorrow both you and Jaemin will report to him in the morning, he needs to discuss the rules and regulations to you” He explains, and I nod my head. He pats my head and tells me goodnight then leaves the room. Ill let Jaemin know in the morning. Right now, I’ll go to sleep. I yawn as I lay my head down onto Jaemin’s arms. With the warmth surrounding me I enter a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Second Arch(Blind): Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are trained to kill. Are you a monster? If you are trained to kill. Are you insane? Or are you just following through, are you just following orders. But does that make a difference.

  “Get up, kids! Time for training!” I hear a deep voice shout. Cause both Jaemin and I to get up quickly. Sleep still having its grip on us. We confusingly stare at one another. “Did I stutter! Get your ass up and out the door, NOW!” His scream shook the room and instantly got both of us out of our sleep spell and out the door. We were face to face with Johnny, who glared at us. “You two would sleep through a nuke strike, and we can’t have that, next time wake up early”, We both nod our heads obediently. He turns and walks away. Like lost puppies we follow him. We stop at a large metal double door. He opens, and I gasp. This place is huge. The center was a gym, but not only did it had exercise equipment, but it had melee weapons and practice dummies at every corner. There are four doors at every wall and stairs directly in the middle but further back. The second floor has 7 doors, 2 on each wall and a double door at the mouth of the stairs. “This is the main gym, we use it as a regular gym, there are close combat weapons, you will be required to know at left basic self defense with and without a weapon, as you can see there are four doors at each wall on the base floor. Each door is a different combat style: guns and archery, knives and swords, or martial arts, you will know basic gun techniques and will master one of the combat styles”, that was a lot of information to take in, I could barely wrap my head around it, but Jaemin on the other hand seems unaffected. “The top floor has 7 rooms, two of which are double as both a mini hospital and regular room, one is a sauna, one is a massage room, one is a small kitchen and that double door room exits to the gym’s backyard, its huge and is where you would do basic cardio and relax, both of you will be spending a lot of time here in the beginning”, We both nod and follow his as he walks to the double door upstairs. When he meant huge, he means it. The backyard colossal. There is a small river passing through with a waterfall at the entrance, along path slithers through the yard.

  “Now I will explain the rules to you, so listen up” He turns, and we stand at attention. “You will both wake up at 6 o'clock sharp, you will have a light breakfast and will be at the training ground by 7” We nod our heads when he looks at us than he continues. “As I said you will learn both basic self defense with and without a weapon and gun techniques while also mastering one of the 3 combat styles, both Taeyong and I will test you to see what’s best fit and train you individual so don’t expect to see Jeno, boy” He looks at Jaemin who responds by glaring. “While train which will be on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, you will be attending school, but not your regular school, we have enrolled you into a private school which has a schedule that best fits us, you will go with Mark, Haechan, Renjun and Jisung.” At least we will have a sort of normal life. “During training you will be trained in a more advanced position, from hacking to assassinations, as we agreed, Jeno you will not be participating in any of the physical missions instead you will be assigned to either hacking or otherwise, Jaemin you will be participating in the physical missions” I go to protest but Jaemin cuts me off, “Yes, sir” He says surprising me. When has he ever been respectful. He always made our teachers frustrated with his disrespect. “Like a normal house, you will have chores, each week both of you will rotate in the chores like the other kids, you might help Taeyong and Doyoung in the kitchen, if they deem you worthy you might just need to cook and clean the kitchen, Now that settles the requirements, the rules are simple, Don’t cause conflict within the gang, listen to your superiors, and forget about your old life”. What! We have to forget about our lives. He must’ve read my face because he turns to me and explains.” Jeno, this is your new life, and we can’t have any conflict, you won’t have to change your name, but you will have to forget your old life and start this new one, if you can’t, well, say goodbye to both lives” He said and turned to Jaemin. “Must suck knowing you can’t protect him all the time”, Johnny says tauntingly. Jaemin looks straight ahead.

2 months later

  Our new lives started two months ago. We’ve been through a lot. We learned all the basics and went to school. Jaemin trains in Knives and swords while I train I guns and archery. Like Johnny said I will be a hacker while Jaemin specializes in robbery and assassination. The first time Jaemin killed he was shaken for a week, I’ve tried to help but he wouldn’t talk. Johnny got fed up and took him away the next day a new Jaemin appeared. We’ve never been the same after that. We still share a bed but Jaemin barely gets in it, seeing as most of his missions are over night missions. So, I took comfort in Mark who helped me throughout these 2 months. Since I haven’t had a mission, yet I do a lot of the chores, voluntarily, I don’t want to appear useless. It's been 2 months and 2 days since I last saw Lucas. I miss him, I feel like I’m cheating on him. **You two were never together** **.** I wish I was with him. **So, he could torture you once his bored**. I wish I never saw that key. **Are you really that desperate to be trapped in the arms of a killer** **.** Jaemin kills too. **But he’s forced to**.  Maybe I am going crazy. “Hey, are you okay” I heard a soothing deep voice say and a pair of newly defined arms circle around my waist. I looked up and saw Jaemin look at me in worry. This is the most interaction I had with him in weeks and quite frankly I missed it. “I’m fine now” I said smiling up at him, showing that I am indeed fine. He smiles and placed his head on my shoulder. Over the months we haven’t seen each other but I’m happy that regardless of the absence of one another we still were comfortable and not awkward. “I hate to cut such a lovely cuddle party, but I need Jeno to report to Taeyong” I turned my head to see Doyoung. Since I met him I was instantly close to him. He was like the older brother I never had. He was my favorite Hyung well besides mark but that’s for different reasons. I followed Doyoung and we entered Taeyong’s office. He looked at me and smiled telling us to sit down. Once we sat down on the nice leather couch. Taeyong’s face turned serious. This can't be good. “We’ve noticed that you’ve been quickly accelerating in your training, Jeno”, Taeyong said looking quite proud since he was the one training me. I smiled at him politely, figuring that I haven’t done anything wrong. “Since that’s the case, we have both agreed” He gestured towards Doyoung, who smiled at me brightly, “That you are ready for your first mission”. I looked at him with wide eyes. A mission? Am I ready, I’ve only had 2 months training. Yet Jaemin went on his first mission in just a week and he came back fine. I start to worry, but there was a small part of me that was excited. I hear someone clear their throat, clearly trying to get my attention. I look up at saw an irritated looking Taeyong and immediately apologized. “As I was saying, since you weren’t listening, this mission is very important, Jeno, and we can’t afford for you to fuck up, so we need you focus, got it”. I nodded quickly, “You are going to hack into our rival’s database and get as much info as possible, this is a stealth mission, we need to get this info as quickly and quietly as humanly possible, I’m sure you can do that”, Taeyong explained the mission to me and I tried to look as confident as I can, but in the inside, I’m cracking under the pressure. What if I mess up? I shake those negativities away and look towards both. I’m determined to help. I just hope I don’t mess up.


	8. Second Arch (Blind): Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever truly be prepared

Prior to going to my first mission. I was trained intensely. They said that I need to be trained to ensure a 100 percent success on the mission. All I needed to do was extract info from a rival’s gangs mainframe and secure it within the USB that I was given. Simple enough, wrong. On the first day of training I was given a simulation to what the mission would feel like. I will tell you, that wasn’t easy. Not only was the firewall and high tech security was a hasell to go through but apparently they monitor the mainframe virtually every minute. Getting in quick and quietly was impossible. I failed multiple times until I finally got it right. But that was the first level and there were so much more.

Each level introduced a new and harder obstacle and the final level was the actual simulation. At the end I was not only exhausted but scared. The simulation was only a test and was programed to pass. It had no consequences. The mission on the other hand, there is no telling what will happen. The more I thought about it the more I got paranoid. Doyoung must of felt my nervousness because he told me to keep calm. If I don’t than I will be certain to fail the mission. I can't let that happen. I can't be useless. They helped and kept me safe. I know that i'm still in danger with them and that the only difference between them and Lucas is that I know who is the enemy and who is my family.

With Lucas I felt confused. I felt was though I was losing myself. I cleaned up his mess. I felt safe in his arms and never felt scared or in danger and that thought scares me. How could I feel content when I was trapped, how was I not disgusted by all the blood, all the organs that fell from the damaged corpses. How could I sleep at night buried in his arms, when there were unmarked hidden graves spread throughout the backyard. How could I walk over their rotting bodies and contorted souls, as if they are not there. I was blinded. All I saw was Lucas but not the one in front of me but the one I imagined. I believed him when he said he was exterminating pests, purifying the streets. I saw him in a glorious filter and ignored the monstrosity that is Lucas.

I can't think of that. I need to focus on the task at hand. This mission is important to my family and I will not look worthless. I will show them that im capable of more than what they think. I want that same look of pride that Johnny and Taeyong give Jaemin. I want Jaemin to know that I can do things independently. That I'm not that blinded, kidnap victim that needed to be saved. I will show them all.

I go up to Taeyong office as instructed. When  I opened the door I saw Jaemin and johnny sitting in front of Taeyong, who looked up as he heard the door open. “Come, Jeno, we need to discuss the plan” He smiled at me a beckoned me to come forward and I obeyed. “We will go to a disclosed location close enough to the bastards to get the best signal while staying under the radar, once you get started, Jeno, Johnny and Jaehyun will distract them as long as possible without them knowing who we are, since they are having conflict with a certain someone, we will use that to hide, Now we won't be able to distract for long, so we will need you to be quick, to ensure that you are full focus at your task, Jaemin and Mark will protect you, Once you’ve completed obtaining the info, you will remove the USB and destroy the computer, Then head to the north, We will be there and we will leave, understood?” I nodded. That seems simple enough, Hack and get out without alerting them virtually while the others distract, then get the USB out, destroy computer and escape, EASY! Hopefully it is as simple as that. Taeyong than gives me an earpiece. “Communication is key, If the plan needs to be modified i'll let you know as well as when you are finished you announce it to us” I take the earpiece and plug it into my ear. The smooth onyx sphere is oddly comfortable. “You ready, Jeno”, Jaemin asked concerned. I nodded. He intertwines other hands and we head out to the car that will send us to our mission. I enter the car and as we drive to our destination I felt a terrible knot in my stomach. Something is going to happen, I can feel it.  **Or maybe someone.**


	9. Second Arch (Blind): Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe love causes more harm than good.

 We arrived at the old building like Taeyong said we would. The ride over here was very quiet to say the least. Everyone was sitting there tweaking with their weapons. Jaemin looked at me and smiled, noticing my nervousness. We got out the black car and walked into the building. It definitely was an abandoned building. The grey concert that forms the structure has multiple cracks stretching thereout some expanding to holes. Cobwebs at every corner, rats scurrying around, It looked completely unstable. Nonetheless, the group continued, going deeper into the crumbling complex. We stopped at a small room that looked far to stable to be apart of the building. The room had a large monitor and multiple screens all of which shows a building and some of which has names of people in the group. Must be a camera on them. The room also has a small window that is blacked out, but you could still see from the inside. “This is your equipment, Jeno, im sure you know how to use it, we will get ready to strike in 5 minutes, see those cameras with the names, that is us, you will hack the moment you see me give the thumbs up on  my camera and you two will protect Jeno at all cost and alert him if needed, we could only distract for about 20 minutes or so, ill wave a red handkerchief in front of me when times up, on that moment you will retrieve the USB and self destruct the machine by pressing this button, it is important that you watch my camera and be alert, it is also important to retrieve the USB and destroy the computer, after you’ve finished all three of you will go to the north entrance and the car will be there, don't worry about us, we have an alternate route, understood”, Johnny explains the plan to us and we nod and he begins to leave. He was about to leave but turns to us. “Don't fuck up” and with that he leaves.

 

 I go to the computer and sit on the chair. I turn to the other two in the room. Jaemin is at the door while Mark is at the window both looking out. I turn the computer and wait for Johnny’s thumb to pop up on the screen. I see that they are nearing a cluster of buildings and use an explosive to open a door. Once the smoke clears i see Johnny’s thumb and i begin the process.

The firewall and cyber security wasn’t as hard as it they said. But i knew that if i'm not careful and get to cocky that i will fail. I look at the files and found what they said. I will give it to them to get creative with the names “Duckatron” seems very interesting. I chuckle to myself and continue with the extraction. As the file was being uploaded to the USB, we heard a boom. “Shit, they’re really trying to blow a hole, give it to Johnny to try and explode half the town” Mark said in between laughs. I look to Jaemin and he looks indifferent, he’s just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest, while looking down. I wonder what he’s thinking. 

 

I continuing monitoring the process and notice something. The mouse appears to be moving by itself. Wait… NO! They know we’re here. I immediately take action. I tried to intercept them and try to find a way to shut their computer down but apparently they took extra precautions, because, The security is harder to crack.  **Or maybe its your nerves.** Shut up! “Hey are you okay?” I feel Jaemin grab my shoulder in a comforting matter. Has he always been this warm. “Someone is online but i can't intercept, i don't know what to do!”, i shout in frustration. “ That’s impossible how can someone be online, with all the bombing and fighting i hear, no one should be there”, Mark said in disbelief. “I don't know but i have to get out before they figure out our location or who we are” I go to take out the USB but was stopped by a strong grip on my wrist. “No continue, Taeyong is monitoring the sensors, if he hasn't told you otherwise than that means that it’s probably him, Or it’s unimportant,” Jaemin said to me taking my hand from the USB and placing it on top of the keyboard. “Regardless, you gotta work fast, it appears that Johnny is running out of explosives and the fighting is calming down. I widen my eyes and glance at the johnny cam and see that he is indeed right, Johnny stopped exploding everything. 

 

I work fast ignoring all the warning signs my mind is giving me. It’s not important. If Taeyong  hasn't said anything that means it’s just that nothing. I continue and finally was able to retrieve all the Data and more. I tell the others that i've finished the mission but before i can press the communication key. All the computers stopped working, everything turns to that static grey, black and white screen. “Hello kitten, it's been a while” That deep voice it sounds so familiar. NO, IT CAN'T BE. i look at Jaemin and see that all color drained from his face. His look of fear sends me into panic. How can he. Why here? Why now? Mark looks confused but upon seeing own expressions he rushes to me. “Ah, so a pest decides to touch my property, How are you, Mark” The deep voice said calmly but the hint of anger is definitely there. Mark looks even more confused. How does Lucas know him. “We have to get out of here”, Jaemin says pulling me with him. “But the computers we have to destroy them” I try to press the self destruct button but nothing happens. How? Is Lucas doing this… i look at Jaemin and Mark and both of them nod. “Jeno get out the way” i get up a go behind them. “I’m coming for you kit-” Jaemin and Mark get their guns out and shot the computers. Once everything seems to be destroyed. We run out.

 

We run to the gate as told and see a pissed off Taeyong. “Where the hell were you, i've tried communicating with you but nothing, what happened in there” I give him the USB and go back to Jaemin. I can't say anything. This is too much for me. “We’ve had some complications, someone intercepted us but we handled it” Mark explains and we get in the car and it drives back to the base. I thought i was safe. How can he find me. I can't let him hurt them. I won't let him.  **Are you going against him.** Yes.  **Does that mean you don't love him anymore.** I-i don't know. **If it comes to to will you sacrifice yourself to save them.** Yes. **Are you doing it for them or for you.** What.  **Are you sacrificing yourself because you want to protect them-** OF COURSE!  **Or because you want to be back with Lucas.** I- i…. **If it goes down to it, will you kill Lucas, can you kill him.** I-i…. **Better say your goodbyes quick-** WHAT!  **Bye Jeno…** Wait, no please don't go. Dont leave me. Yes i will kill him, i'll do whatever it takes. Just don't leave me… alone… I don't hear him. I guess he was finally tired of my dumb choices. But he’s right can i kill Lucas if it comes to it. Do i want to. Maybe i do want to be back with Lucas. Back in his arms. The arms of a killer, a monster. I guess im destined to be with a demon. But why don't i feel terrified of it. Why do i want to go. Why do i feel myself accepting it. Maybe that’s why inner Jeno left… He felt me going…. Insane.


	10. Second Arch (Blind): Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all want to give in when it gets hard. Those who allow themselves to give in without a fight are weak but those who fight and lose are not. Give in if you want but do it as a last stand. If not you'll regret not fighting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off Inner Jeno is in the chapter but Jeno cant hear him... Second, Jaemin's Subconscious is introduced and he will be in Italics. Thank you! ENJOY!

It's been weeks since the mission and i haven't had one since. Taeyong says that the chance to take me again is too high. If he can counter hack us in a disclosed location than he is just waiting for the chance to get me. Inner Jeno left and hasn't come back since. Jaemin hasn't left me at all. He has always been there, you could tell that he is paranoid. But i love every bit of attention he gives me. There is a knock at the door and Mark's head pops out. Well that is a surprise. I look at he confusenly, he responds with a smile. He walks up to the bed and sits at the edge of it. "Hey Jeno, how are you feeling" He says cautiously. I look at him and nod in response. "I know you're scared but you have to be strong, we haven't seen you in forever, please Jeno, we won't let anyone take you, we will protect, let us protect you". I wish i can be strong. I know that you can protect me but i know that Lucas will do whatever it takes to get me back. A thought suddenly popped in my head, a question i haven't had an answer to, i look at Mark determined to find out. "How do you know Lucas". The question shocked Mark. He looked down and sighed. He looks up at me with a serious stare. Now i wish i hadn't asked him.

"Lucas was an old friend of mine, He was a goofball, Everything about him screamed rainbows and sunshine but". Mark looks down and sniffles, i hug him but he rejects it saying that he's fine and leaving me dejected. "He wasn't in school for a long time, i began to be worried and tried to find him, i learned that his parents were running a gang and they were 'training' Lucas, They were harsh, i joined the gang to try and help Lucas but he didnt let me, soon i became a high ranked member, Lucas was jealous, He told me that it should be him who is my place that everything i had should be his, i thought that if i became high ranked i could tear down the gang and free Lucas but i just made it worse". By this point Mark had tears streaming down his face he fumbled on some words. "Everyday his parents would beat him, abuse him, torture him, They used me as an example as a proper heir and said that Lucas was nothing but a pest, i tried to help but he hated him at that point and i can't blame him, One day Lucas was happy and smiley again he talked to me and we became close again but i had a feeling that everything was wrong, I was tasked on this long mission in Canada and i went i had very little contact with the gang, but than i was told to head back to Seoul immediately, when i came back i learned that the gang leaders were killed and all the high ranked members along with them" He took in a shaky breath. "The gang disbanded and everyone left, i've heard that ex-gang members were massacred and i was scared, Taeyong found me and provided me a home, I never heard from Lucas since, i though he.... Dead" He finished his story and looked at me. From just one glance into his eyes i saw pain and regret on his face, He must've had to go through so much guilt.

"Lucas is the one that killed his parents and everyone in the gang.... He calls it cleansing" I regret telling him, One look from his face and i knew that i should've kept my mouth shut. "How do you- did he tell you" He was fuming by now. "Yes, but i saw he do it, sometimes he would force me to help him, i'm sor-". Mark suddenly embraces me, he holds my head to his chest, his heart beat is so comforting. "It's not your fault, if anything its mine, i create-" i stopped him. "No, its not his parents broke him, you couldn't help him but its not your fault". "Bu-" I dont know why i did it. If inner Jeno was here he would of stopped me.

Before i knew it. My lips met with his and we connected, at first it was a simple peck but Mark pulled me closer and soon we were in our own world, together. But reality kicked in. By the form of Jaemin holding open the door and looking at us with shock, disbelief and pain. He turned and walked away. I couldn't get up, i was frozen. What have i done. I looked at Mark and he had the same expression. "Im sorry" He uttered and walked out the door. Leaving me once again alone in this unforgiving void.

Why do i ruin everything. Jaemin i'm sorry, I didn't-, Why am i apologizing. We are not together. I shouldn't feel this much pain. Yea, i shouldn't, maybe this is for the best. It would make things easier. But, I wish i could have a better ending than this. Im sorry, Jaemin, i know you will be disappointed. I know you will hate me for this, but it's for you and for our new family. Im sorry Mark, maybe in a different circumstance we could of been closer. Im sorry Johnny, Taeyong, you've trained me, protected and helped me, now im wasting it. No, I'm repaying their protection, im helping them. I'm sorry everyone but i have to do this, for Jaemin, for the family  **For you....**

I wait for the it to be night time. Once the moon is high up in the sky illuminating the darkness with a subtle light and when everyone is having blissful sleep. Is when i leave. I get up from my soft bed and prepare the little things i need, water, my small hacking pod and a pendant Jaemin gave me from his first mission. I leave a small note by the nightstand and open the door as quietly as possible. I peek out making sure no one is awake. I slither my way through the hallways and go to the front entrance.

I stop when i hear voices coming from the kitchen, i hide behind the sofas when i hear them coming closer. Coming to my view is Johnny and Jaemin. "Can't you give me a mission as far away as possible" Jaemin said clearly frustrated. "No, and quite frankly you can't run away, be a man and show that brat what you want, he needs to know your feelings and i won't allow you to flee", Johnny responses. "I cant, he is messed up, he doesn't like me like that, he only sees that monster, Fucken Lucas messed with his head, i can't compete unless- but i won't stoop that low" Jaemin looks away but turns to Johnny with a far more determined face. "Give me atleast a mission that lasts a few days, i need to think and i can't be here, please Johnny at least give me 3 days", Jaemin begs. He never begs, have i hurt him that much. Well you don't have to worry anymore Jaemin i won't hurt you no longer, you will be free, please find someone deserving. I hear Johnny sigh, "No, clear your mind in the yard, i can't allow you to be in the field with something disrupting your focus, i won't babysit you, head to your room Jaemin, a nights sleep is what you need", with that Johnny turns and leaves. Jaemin stands there tired and frustrated, He looks up and releases an exhausted sigh before turning and leaving. Once they leave i get out from my hiding spot and leave through the kitchen. I learned that there is a small tunnel leading out into the woods, Jaemin and i found it while skipping our training. The tunnel is old and has no alarms from what i've noticed no one knows of it but Jaemin and i. I heard through the tunnel and see the door leading out. I turn around one last time and see the mansion at the distance. "Im sorry everyone, Thank you for dealing with me" and i rush into the woods leaving behind my security, my family for a monster. But i have to, only i can keep the monster entertained enough to not wreak havoc. I won't regret it.  **Selfish idiot...**

Jaemin's POV

I head to my room after my discussion with Johnny. Damn, i wish he would let me escape for a while, but he's right i need to fix this problem, and i will fix it tonight. Jeno, i will break that curse, i will be your knight and i will take you in my arms tonight as my prince. I go to his room and knock on the door but i get no response, maybe he's asleep, he always was a heavy sleeper. I open the door and head inside, but to my surprise there is nothing, no one.

I panic, No he couldn't. I look everywhere but i don't see the cute eye smiling pup. Where is he. I pull on my hair in anger but stop when i see a note.

I'm sorry everyone. I'm grateful for everything you all have done for me, but i have to do this. I'm going back to Lucas, please dont look for me, please don't stop me, i need to protect you all like you've done for me. Thank you for everything, you are all my family.....

..... Jaemin, i'm sorry.... Maybe in another life, in another time we could of been together. Please move on for me, please don't try to save me. Because i wont allow it. I only take from you, i only bring you pain, Please allow me to protect you, to free you, please find someone better, I love you Jaemin but i don't deserve you...... Because i love Lucas. Please move on, we were never meant to be..... Bye Jaemin, Bye everyone..... Im sorry.

No. Jeno you adorable idiot. Why. You told me not to leave you, and yet you run. What does that monstrous freak have that i don't. Are you dumb.... Are you insane.... Jeno.... I-..... _Just let him go._  Get out! _I told you before, he will never be yours._ I told you to leave.  _He only loves monstrous killers, those that like to torture him, his fucked up._ Leave.  _Maybe you should be one a-_ GET OUT.  _You're already fucked up_. GET OUT OF MY HEAD.  _JUST ACCEPT IT, HE WANTS A DEMONIC._ OUT!  _BLOODTHIRSTY._ OUT! _MONSTER._ OUT!  _YOU SHOULD GIVE IT TO HIM._ NO!  _GIVE IN._  NO. _YOU'LL GAIN SO MUCH._ I WON'T. _DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH JENO._ I-  _DON'T YOU WANT YOUR PRINCE._ YES.  _THEN GIVE IN._  No... i won't become a monster, i won't hurt Jeno, he deserves more. Jeno i apologize, i won't give you what you want, i won't let you escape from what you deserve. You will be mine, i will protect you, i will save you, i will kill Lucas....

Jeno POV

I was walking for hours, but i finally made it out to the city, The sun is coming up. I have to find him fas-. "Why are you doing here all alone, kitten." That deep voice, it still sends shivers down my spine. "Lucas" i turn around and there stood Lucas, in all his glory. I run up and hug him. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have left, i belong here with you" I have to make him happy. So he wont kill. But why isn't he hugging me back. I look up and see that he is pissed. "You've left me kitten, all alone for so long, you don't know how worried i was, i should of killed that punk, i shouldn't have been weak to you but that doesn't matter because your here, in my arms, and i will never let you go" His wrathful expression turns to that of pure joy he finally encloses his arms around me and hugs me tight. I missed this. I can live with this. We can be normal together, right Lucas. "Lucas, lets run away together, let's leave so no one can find and disturb us" His expression lights up and he looks curiously at me. "Let's do it, kitten" He intertwined our hands and we leave, a new chapter opening up in our lives. But will this end in a happy ending or will blood spill on the last page. Regardless, i am where i deserve.


	11. Third Arch (Liberation): Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes freedom isnt a good thing. The happiness you feel from a new freedom is when you are on your least guarded. The perfect moment for a dark entity to corrupt and take you. Sometimes freedom can lead to your down fall.

Lucas and i were walking, our hands locked within each other, grips tight and strong. Both of us afraid to lose the other. Lucas lead me to a beat up old car and opened the door for me and gently pushed me inside. The inside was entirely different from what i thought it would be. There was a laptop like one would see inside a police car, and there were many different speakers and cameras from multiple sizes. So this is how he tracked us. One of the cameras screens had the mansions’ entrance, i could see Jaemin and Johnny outside looking rather pissed and frustrated. I guess they found out. Lucas saw what i was looking at and closed the camera. “Don't worry about them, they wont come between us” He lifted my hand towards him and kissed my knuckles. He was gentle, and i can't believe that i left. Maybe i should have stayed. I should have, Lucas hadn't hurt me before unless i deserved it. Lucas was gentle, kind and caring towards me. He gave me everything i wanted. I can't believe i left, i shouldn't have followed Jaemin. But… It doesn't matter now, im with Lucas and thats all thats important.

He drives off and we head on a long trip back home. Yea, that is home, with Lucas. I drift off to sleep the noise off the engine and the tires on the artificial ground fades to nothing and sweet blissful darkness invited me into their embrace.

Lucas POV

I finally have you back, kitten. My precious prince safe in my arms. It has been a 10 months since i last saw you and over a year before i got to touch your beautiful skin. I run my hand down your cheek so fragile, so pure, so delicious **. So Breakable**. No stop, i can't, not Jeno **. But, my dear boy, look at him, so vulnerable, i can't wait to-** Stop it. I've told you, Jeno is off limits, He is too good for this world-  **That’s why you should destroy him, the world is too harsh for such a boy, he deserve to be gone away from the madness.** No, I know what your thinking and i won't let you. I will protect Jeno from the world from you.  **We’ll see about that, sooner or later he will be a pest everyone becomes a pest, Jungwoo became a-** DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM, h-he wasn't a pest he was-  **Just trying to kill a monster like us… like you.**  Im sorry Jungwoo if things were different you would have been there beside me… if things were different i wouldn't have been a manic… a monster. I wouldn't have to kill you… But i won't let that happen to you, Jeno. Your different, Jungwoo didn't understand. I wish he did but then again i wouldn't have you. My kitten.

Jeno POV

I woke up by the car coming to a stop and the noise coming from the engine fading. I'm still so tired and refuse to fully get up. I the door open and close and footsteps walking to my side before opening my door. I hear a chuckle and i'm lifted into a pair of strong arms. I snuggle closer to that heater of a man called Lucas. He walks to the entrance and up the stairs, gently putting me down on the bed. “Welcome home my beautiful kitten, it's been awhile, i've missed you”, Lucas voice was filled with woe and his hand that touches my cheek burns with the heat of his sadness. I could tell by the touch and voice that he was lonely the past year and i was the cause of it. I caused Lucas to be stuck in a void filled with nothing but reminders of someone that left him, abandoned him. “Ive changed, Jeno, you don't have to worry, i stopped purging, i stopped for you, i thought that if i gave up on that feeble murderous dream that you will be back in my arms and here you are, i pro- i'll try to stop these horrible thoughts, i will no longer kill, i hope i can” His words brought me mixed emotions, im glad he stopped killing but could he last, what if his blood lust worsens and i'm the only one in the premise will he… no i can't think like that he would never do that, im safe.

I hear rustling and things being thrown carelessly into an unknown object on the bed. I open my eyes and see Lucas packing things up. I look at him with curiosity and confusion why is he packing. He looks at me and smiles the goofy grin that splits his face into a rays of joy. He walks up to me and caresses my cheek, i lean into the touch looking up into his beautiful puppy eyes. “Kitten, we need to go, we will not stay here i've sold the house and we will leave, i just came back to get a few things”, He goes back to packing and once he’s done he grabs my hand and i intertwine them. We head back to the car and drive off. I don't know where we are going but if im with Lucas i will be happy. Are destination isn't important because the journey we will take together is all that matters. I just hope nothing will ruin it.

Jaemin’s POV

Where are you Jeno! Why did you go with that ruthless beast? I could have protected you, i could have giving you everything you wanted. Why have you left me, Jeno! Why!  _ **He wouldn’t want you, he wants a monster, someone to torture his little fucked up heart.**_ If that is then i'll be that monster i will get you back Jeno. I wished you didn't have to turn me like this. I will be there for you Jeno, your knight in ebony armor. I'll be that beast my beautiful belle. I went into the armory and headed towards johnny’s office. “Are you prepared”, He asked. I nodded and we headed out. Out to find my prince and kill that beast.

Jeno’s POV

We have been driving for hours and we soon entered the city. The city looks so much beautiful at night than during the day. The night sky being illuminated by all these artificial lights. From bright party hard neon to soft bookworm pastel. The lights are as beautiful as the light from the moon. The soft glow making everything seem that more surreal and feels you with so many emotions. We get out the car and walk through the bustling sidewalk. People are more active at night. Walking from store to store and from or to clubs. Though people become more wild and dangerous at night. In the shadows lurks creatures of night, humans that were transformed into evil predators. Waiting for a new prey to pounce on. I cling tighter to Lucas’ arm. Hoping that I won't be a target with my glorious knight protecting me. We go deeper into a darker more deserted part of the city. A bad place to be alone for the shadows are casted everywhere, larger and darker expanding the territory of those creatures to hide in. But Lucas is with me, so I know those creeps won't try anything for Lucas has a light that will shine the area casting away the shadows and the tall grass of the lions.

After a few minutes walking. Lucas turns into a dark alley and head down stairs I follow him scared of the unfamiliarity of the place. The building we entered in seemed to be an abandoned warehouse turned crack house. I could tell by the musky smell and the putrid stank of the drugs used. Strong is what it is. Probably the effect of all the chemicals laced in them. Smoke laid the air deep, I could barely see where I was going. Who ever is smoking this much, I shall pray from thy lungs but it's most definitely too late to save them, poor organs they were strong but to fragile to human addiction. Lucas was talking to a man that I didn't know. But he looked tough, he had muscles everywhere and quite a lot of tattoos. The black ink littered his arms in decorative shapes and strokes creating meaningful art to the man. I probably don't know anything about it but I know it must be important to him if he proudly bares the creative marks on his arms. I fade in and out. Too tired, body shutting down due to fatigue and probably the chemicals in the air are affecting me a bit to much. Regardless I lose an uphill battle against sleep and my eyes shut filling the dimly lit but exoticly decorated room in to a blank welcoming void.

When i woke up, my head was pounding and my mouth felt like the sahara desert. When i was fully conscious i looked around and saw that i was in an unfamiliar room. The room in question is filled with many different old furniture and rotting wood. The smell of smoke still heavy in the air. I must be in that crack house. I look around and don't see Lucas, i'm getting scared, where is he. I get up and walk to the door when i touched the doorknob i felt this tingling in the back of my head telling me to not open. I ignore it and twist the knob once i hear the click i push the door and i should have listen. Upon opening the door i saw blood and mangled bodies. Organs scattered across the hall and decapitated heads roll to a stop, Some bodies were twisted beyond recognition. Bodies torn apart, arms, legs and heads cut from their host. So many bodies, so much torment. I felt myself breaking down. My blood rushing to my legs to run but they are stuck to the ground. My head felt fuzzy and my lungs felt as though a the earth is sitting on it. I couldn't breathe. Only one person is capable of this atronicity. I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder and turn me around. I was face to face with the perpetrator. His clothes are torn open, his body heavily scarred. Cut litter is body blood sweeping from the cuts. His face is bent out of shape a bit but his handsome face remained intact. Red stained the remainder of his clothes. He gently pulled me to his scarred blood stained chest and i clung to him as though he was an angel. The angel of death. He smiled at me and stroked my hair. How can someone so ruthless, so psychotic be so gentle so angelic. “I'm sorry i broke my promise but they had it coming, they dare touch you with their tainted hands and i couldn't control myself, im sorry, kitten, can you forgive me”, He whispered into my ear voice heavy with guilt. Through my better judgement i nodded, smiling up at him reassuring that all is well. Even though deep inside im cursing myself to run, i couldn't leave Lucas. He killed people who would've tainted me. Who would've corrupted me. I should be grateful, he saved me. He picks me up and takes me away from this hell. He heads upstairs and tells me he is going to shower and change. I nodded and stay in the room he took me into.

I hear muffled struggles and go to investigate. When i open the door to the closet i see the man Lucas was talking to. He looked scared and begged me to let him go. He said that Lucas was an evil man that he could take me somewhere safe that i will be on his list sooner or later. But lucas loves me he would never. He continues to talk ugly words towards Lucas and i got sick of it. He called Lucas a ugly sociopathic waste of space. I lost control of my body and before i knew what i did. I beat the guy with a nearby lamp, i felt myself do it but i couldn't see, all i saw was red. Once i got back to reality i saw the guy bloodied, his skull fractured and face unrecognizable. I looked to my hand and saw a broken lamp with blood dripping from the broken fragments. I widen my eyes and threw the lamp. It broken into a million pieces and the sound of the impact echoed across the deadly silent room. The door of the bathroom burst open and Lucas came inside he saw the scene before me. I'm a monster how could i… i felt tears fall from my eyes and i sob i turned to Lucas and saw that he was stunned, No please don't look at me like that. But when he made eye contact with me his eyes darken but not with anger or disappointment but with desire. He rushed towards me like a bullet and pushes me to the floor pinning me down. His lips met mine and he practically devoured them. Our lips dance to an intense rhythm. The beat created was full of lust and passion. Desire sweeping through our bodies and heat radiating from the friction caused. He kissed me with all the love he could give me and all the lust he could supply.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye and the smile he gave me reassured me that everything will be alright, that i'm not a monster that i'm still pure. He took me away from the place after making sure i was appropriate to be out in public. We left the place hand in hand. Our minds free from the torment in the hell inspired building. I was happy, Uninterrupted we go into the car and drive off, continuing our journey and my descent into madness. A dark shadow latched onto my mind unknown to me but i couldn't care less, As long as i'm with Lucas that shadow can take me, i'll join Lucas fully with my body, my heart and my mind.


	12. Third Arch (Liberation): Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to salvation is a dark and treacherous path. It is much easier to walk down the path of sin.

 Jaemin POV

We heard from Renjun, that Lucas and Jeno were last seen in the city. He said they entered an supposively abandoned building. Prior to getting this information we were in his house but as i expected no one was home but it didn't hurt to dig around and see where they were thinking of heading. Sadly for me there was nothing of the sort. The house remained as it was since the last time i was there. Clean, neat and without a trace of the horrors that occured here. A true psychopaths home. We were in the location Renjun suspected Lucas was in. We were cautious, as to not alarm anyone. The door was open and we got even more suspicious. Johnny headed inside and looked around telling me the coast is clear. I followed him and we decided to split up for the time being. Everything looked like a classic crack house, poor Jeno. I continued to look around but didn't see anyone or anything for that matter. Where are they. I heard Johnny calling me and i ran towards him. I saw that he was frozen, shock and disgust prevalent on his face. I followed his sight and the scene made me want to throw up. So the monster strikes. Guess he is more dangerous than he was. We stepped over the disfigured corpses and went upstairs. Apparently this side of the building was hit hard. We saw a room opened and went inside. We saw a man tied up with his head bushed open and a broken lamp. Something was off about this, Lucas wouldn't have bashed people the freak prefers to cut his victims open. The only damage was to the mans face. His body for the most part was normal, perfectly intact. The man was by far less tortured than the rest of the building but i couldn't help but feel chills run down my spine. I shake my head and search the room. As expected there was nothing.

We left the building and i sighed. “We will find him, Jaemin, don't worry, but i am worried about him, this Lucas must truly be a threat, i'll have Renjun have a deep investigation on him”, Johnny looked up at the sky blinked a few times and jumped back into action. “Well no use staying here, lets head back and tomorrow we will find him” He heads back to the car but i stay put. I looked up, wondering how could this happen. We were safe, we had a family, we had each other. How can he leave like that. Did everything mean that little to him. Were i just a poppet to be played with and thrown away once he was bored. Why Jeno! Why have you left me, and for a creep like Lucas, wasn't i enough, maybe i wasn't. Maybe what Jeno needed is someone to control him, i was too lenient. I gave him too much freedom. I should have kept him on a leash. Yea.. I should ha- NO! I won't turn to that… but he didn't stay, he left. I should've stopped him but it too late now, I'll find you, Jeno and once i have you back into my arms i'll make sure you stay. You will never leave me again. You'll be with me until death forces us apart and even then i'll draw my last breathe WITH you…

Jeno’s POV

Lucas and i were driving down the road for a couple hours now. The sun was coming up the eastern shore right now and it looked beautiful. The skin was an array of soft pinks and oranges. The blue peeking from the pastel colors. The sun a blood red.. Blood, I killed someone yet im here enjoy such a beautiful sight while the man is in complete darkness, never to see the magnificent colors and beauty of the world. No… he was bad, he deserved it. It’s not like anyone cares about a druggie like him… yea no one will miss him and that means he’s not important…. His life is not- When have i let this happen… Maybe going with Lucas was a bad idea, maybe i should have stayed. What are the chances he would of took them all out. So he killed a building filled with people, they were crackheads. They weren't even a threat. But i couldn't have risked their lives. They are important, to each other and to me. I looked at Lucas and he noticed. He smiled at me and pat my head. I look forward onto the road and see that we are far from the city from Jaemin. We were on the coast, the beach to the east and water surrounding it. The vast ocean filled with mystery and danger. A place where the deeper you go the darker and more horrendous it becomes. Sounds my life. I had a perfectly normal life but i let myself go onto the wrong path and i headed in deeper and deeper. Now i'm lost in the forest. Like an ocean i've headed too deep to come back up. I'll either drown or become a hideous creature of the deep.

After a few more hours of driving we stopped. He told me to stay inside the car and he left. A few minutes later he came back. He had a folder with him. I asked him what it was and he told me it was our new life, i tried to peek inside but he told me to not ruin the surprise. After that we headed to a hotel and spent the rest of the day relaxing. He pampered me, making sure that all my needs were attended too. I felt loved. All his attention was on me and i loved every second. I loved every caress, every kiss, every touch, every star of passion, i loved it all and i wanted more. I was addicted. I could get used to this, spending everyday with him. Who cares if he is a murder, a serial killer. He loves me and to me i'll overlook that and give him my everything. I won't turn to a victim, i'll be his little prince, i'll protect him like he protects me. I'll give him the love in my heart, every inch of my body for him to mark, my soul as he wishes and i'll lose my mind for him. I'll make sure everyday is like today. Filled with beauty and joy, to wash away all of our ugly and depressing past.

Jaemin’s POV

We got intel that he was on the coast, damn he moves quickly. I guess we won't be resting after all. We head to the coast, Mark deciding to join us. The ride there was awfully quiet. Mark and i aren't close so we don't talk. Either way my mind is preoccupied with thoughts. “Listen up, In order to get Jeno is to be fully focus, from our intel Lucas is extremely dangerous and deranged, he won't give up, that means we have to kill him, though i doubt Jeno will be so nice, that is why i'll distract Lucas as Jaemin gets Jeno, you will do whatever you can to insure he doesn't interrupt, Mark and i will deal the finishing blow and we’ll get back home and heal, got it”, Johnny said sternly, keeping his eyes on the road. I wonder, why is Johnny helping me. There is no reason to. What is on your mind, what is your motive.

Due to Johnny’s reckless driving we made it to the shop were Lucas was last seen in record time. We got out the car, our guns concealed. Walking into the shop we saw that it was empty, no one was here. Well that's bad business practices. Mark called us over and pointed towards a door with a faint glow. Johnny went in and inspected. He motioned us to follow once he deemed it safe. We carefully and quietly walked down, looking at every corner and dark shadow making sure no one will ambush us. We made it to a door were the glow was the brightest. Johnny opened the door and peeked through.

Suddenly he bursted in and tackled someone. I walked in, my gun aimed while Mark stayed behind and watched our backs. Johnny was pinning down a young man. “Where is Lucas”, Johnny said with a monotone air in his voice, not giving any emotion. The man scoffed and looked away. “Why would i tell you”, He said. Johnny grabbed his gun and aimed at the far end of the wall and shot. I had screaming and looked to where the impact was and saw a women whimpering. The gun hole right on top of her. The man looked panicked and quietly gave in. Johnny smirk. “He is headed to the airport, leaving to the China tomorrow, He left to a hotel a few hours ago, the hotel is down the road to the left, please just leave her alone” Johnny smiled and patted the man on his head. He grabbed him and pulled him up. Once the man was fully on his feet. Johnny shot him in the head. Killing him instantly. His body flopped lifelessly on the floor blood flowing from the gun wound on his head. He turned to the women and quiet her down. I heard a sickening crack and we left the room. No witnesses right.

We drove to the hotel the man said Lucas was in a prepared for a huge fight. We don't know what will happen but i hope by the end of the night i'll have Jeno in my arms, Safe from that beast. We parked on the end and looked at the cars trying to find the one Lucas was in. Once we found it parked by the exit, under a tree. We walked into the hotel. Johnny went to the front desk and asked the lady for the room ‘his friend’ was in, surprising the women gave it to him without hesitation. Woah the amount of bad employees in this area is outstanding. Business must be booming. With the information we followed Johnny up the elevator. Contrasting to our emotionless faces our bodies radiated anxiety and nervousness. None of knowing what to expect. What Jeno has become. Soon we will face true evil,unlike in video games and movies we might not have a happy ending. Our chapters could close in just a few minutes. Our lives gone. But that doesnt matter to me as long as i have Jeno with me i'll be happy, be it alive or dead.

 Jeno’s POV

  Lucas was on the balcony while i was in the kitchen cooking for the both of us. Everything seeming really domestic. I really like it. I wouldn't mind being a househusband for him, it felt right. I could wake up early in the morning and cook him some eggs with coffee while he gets ready for work before he lives i'll give him a kiss and bid him a good day and ill tidy up the house and cook. He will get home and ill welcome him and lead him to the dining room for his dinner and help him relax. We could have kids! Yes, we could take care of them and show them all the love they deserve. Alas, it is just a dream. The future is uncertain but i know for sure our paths are in darkness. We could never erase what we’ve done and we couldn't change. Both of us doomed to be lonely monsters. But at least we got each other. We may not have a happy ending but we will have a remarkable story to tell. I might not get that quiet life i wanted but at least i got to be here with someone i love. A loud banging awoke me from my thoughts. Someone was knocking. I cleaned my hands and go to open the door. Once opened i gasped and my eyes widen in surprise. What is this...


	13. Third Arch (Liberation): Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts unsaid. The thoughts deep inside. Are the thoughts that show what you truly feel. No matter how dark, Those thoughts are your true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i warn you all now. please proceed with caution. There are some dark subjects. Thank you and enjoy!

  Jaemin’s POV

We knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds the door opened. There stood Jeno in a apron looking confused. I took the opportunity and grabbed him. I picked him up and ran while the others put down the beast. Once outside, i looked into Jeno’s beautiful eyes and whispered to him. “I love you” and i kissed him. We stood there. Him in my arms as i caressed every part of his body. He looked up to me and opened his mouth and said “i-. I felt pain in the back of my head and looked up at a frustrated Johnny. I looked around and noticed we were still in the elevator. But i thought- “Stop going to your dream world, Jae we need you to focus, if Jeno gets in the way we might have to bodies to burn” Burn! No you will not burn Jeno’s pure body i won't allow it. The ding of the doorbell account that we have made it to the floor. We walked to the door that holds the beast and his captive prince. My fantasy will soon become reality

Jeno’s POV

I opened the door and gasped. No one was there. All there was in front of me is a cart with the silver dome on top. I look around to see if there is someone but no one was there. I took the cart in too the room and bumped into a firm chest. I looked back and widen my eyes, there stood Lucas shirtless, with a cigarette in his mouth. He circled his arms around me and pulled me close. “Hey, kitten, why don't you relax, I can finish the cooking, you just sit there and look pretty” He put his big hands on my shoulders and massaged gently. Loosening up all the tense muscles there. I felt myself relax fully and hmm in agreement. I walked to the sofa and laid my head on the throw pillow, letting myself nap for a bit.

There was a warm hand shaking me while a soothing deep voice gentle woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and say Lucas smiling down on me. He pulled me up and lead me to the kitchen. I shook my head not believing the sight. There was so much food. Roast chicken, cooked to a crisp with a nice glistening coat on top of it. The vegetable having been steamed had the same glow. The nice mash potatoes a simple dish was made so much more elegant. Being so fluffy and white it appeared like clouds are in the table. The center had a beautiful chocolate cake, so fluffy and moist, with a nice glimmering cover. The table looked stunning, i was surprised, how long was i asleep. Lucas pulled up a chair for me and once i sat he pushed it in than went to the opposite side of the table and sat. During the whole dinner we talked and i learned so much of Lucas that i never heard of. I know of his past, but that was from the eyes of Mark, i never thought of how Lucas has felt. The pressure and disappointment his parents placed on him. How Mark suddenly became the son they never had and pushed Lucas further off the edge. The loneliness of not having anyone there, the pain of being rejected and abandoned by people he thought should care for him. The envy he felt crawling out when Mark became a high ranked member while he was less than dirt, someone who supposedly is the “heir” to the gang. He wasn't a monster, he never wanted to be. They created a monster. Lucas said that when he killed his parents he felt the worse pain, his mother’s screams still haunt him, but his father is what truly makes him terrified. His blank face when he saw his son kill his wife. How he couldn't care less. How he smirked when Lucas went after him. Lucas said that his father did not fight. He let Lucas kill him, He smirked and for the first time ever his father looked proudly at him. His last word, created the monster that Lucas is today. “Finally” was all he said. One word that impacted Lucas’ life.

Lucas wanted a normal life, he wanted to be a rapper, he wanted to be in the police force. He wanted to help people but he was in the wrong family. Maybe in a different world, in a different time, he could’ve been someone great. The more he talks about his past. The more I am amazed. He went through so much, he had horrible parents, He wanted to purge everyone from the gang, their gang. He said the people he killed were bad and i believe him. He said he wouldn't kill without a reason. He would kill to set things right. “But, i will stop, i will stop killing, for you, for us, kitten, i want to be with you forever, the folder, it contains our new lives, we will leave to China and live the rest of our lives there, free from the past and into a new future, Jeno, a future for us”, Lucas gets down on one knee and my eyes widen. “I know we can't get married here but i want to spend the rest of our lives together, screw laws, screw everyone, we deserve each other, we don't need them to say that we aren't married, to us when will be united, till death rips you away, i won't let go, what do you say Jeno, will you be mine for now and forever” He opens the box in his hand, it shows a beautiful and big gem surrounded by that golden metal, a ring that will be the physical embodiment of our love. Before i could answer a loud knock interrupted us.

Lucas looks annoyed and gets up. He heads to the door and opens it. The moment the door opened, I heard loud noises, a very painful sounding thud and crashing, i heard struggling and i familiar baritone voice calling my name, NO! I told you to not go after me. I get up and with shaky limbs head to the entrance, i peek through the kitchen door and see johnny pinning Lucas down, Mark with a gun aimed at Lucas and Jaemin looking for something. The moment my eyes meet Jaemin’s, the world stopped. The way his eyes lit up and the smile that carved into his face, made me feel so many emotions. No, im with Lucas, we were going to leave, we were going to get married and have kids. **IT IS A FANTASY YOU IDIOT.**  What are you doing here. **Setting your incredibly stupid mind straight, not like you will ever be.** Go away i don't need you.  **Clearly, you still the same old Jeno, much worse than anyone here, you enjoy it don't you.** Enjoy what? **Cut the crap, you know exactly what im talking about.**  No i-  **The attention you are getting from everyone, honestly Jeno, i always helped you make the right choices, but i couldn't help you not become a whore, you like how they fight for you, how they both are going crazy, just to get you in there devilish arms, The attention is what you crave, that’s why you left Jaemin, a perfectly healthy guy that loved and cared for you, a guy who risks is sanity, his life to make sure you don't have to, a guy who is smiling at you right now, sure he might have been busy and not have time for you but that was because he was protecting you, Jeno your so damn stupid, to be so blind as to not see that you already found your prince, yet you go to a beast, a monster that is simple, a simple killing freak.** Don't talk about Lucas like that. He loves us, he wants us, He would never hurt us, he looked for us, sure he is full of thorns, but he has been trying, he will stop killing, Your wrong, he is not a monster, he is our prince, just leave.  **Fine, i'll go, but i'll just say this, Jeno i am a part of you, i am your subconscious, whatever i think of, is still you, i have no power, every thought i have is what you conceive, i am you, possibly the most you that will ever exist. I'm in the back, giving you the thoughts that you have deep within. Sadly, you’ve gone to insane to listen, bye Jeno, please be safe.**  NONSENSE! I would never think like that. Would i. No i wouldn't, right? I look up and see Jaemin walking closer to me. His smile still bright and his eyes full of passion. He embraces and i melt. No i can't. I have to- but this feels amazing. No get away now. I cant believe how much i miss these arms securing me. Jeno, push him away. Has his body been this warm. Your with Lucas, this is classified as cheating. I look at Jaemin and see that he is smile has never left, No i can't. I push Jaemin away and back off. I see the hurt in his eyes and the smile disappear. I can't. He walks closer to me and i step back i can't. He continues and i move, i felt the back of my knees hit something i turn to look and see a nightstand. I remember what is in it. I can't. Yes you can, Jeno, save the one you love. I look up, Jaemin still walking closer to me, Johnny struggling to keep Lucas pinned and Mark with his finger on the trigger. I close my eyes and try to see my future choices, once i opened my eyes i've decided. I open the nightstand and get the gun inside. I take the safety off and aim it at Johnny.

Jaemin eyes widen and shouts at johnny. Who looks up and see the gun aimed at him. Mark takes notice and eyes harden. “Drop the gun, Jeno, you know nothing good will come out of it”, Jaemin tries to reason. But i ignore him and have it aimed at Johnny. I felt tears streaming down my face. Do it. I c-can't. Pull the trigger, it's that easy. I c-c-can't. “Please pup, put it down, i promise everything will be alright”, Jaemin walks closer to me he hand outstretched. I aim the gun at him but he doesn't flinch, he continues coming closer. Kill him. N-no. kill him. No. kill him. Please. Kill. him. I can't. KILL HIM! Please stop, leave me alone. KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!! Jeno please come back. I can't handle this. What have i become. I aim the gun at myself, the cold metal pressing deep on my skull. “NO!” “Jeno stop it” “Jeno, don't” “Put it down kitten” i hear them all scream and i close my eyes. I cant, i cant, i cant. I pull the trigger. The world stops, darkness never left as inviting as it does now.


	14. Third Arch (Liberation): Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is beyond death. is it a paradise to those that deserve it. Or is it just an endless nothingness. Do we go to an afterlife. Do we return to earth as another. Or is it a void that welcomes us. What is beyond death. Is it worth to find out, even if you think your a monster. Is it worth it to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is in the mind of Jeno, everything is in a future Jeno believes is in store for him. He is thinking this up his decision in the last chapter.

I open my eyes and is immediately blinded by bright light, where am i. “Hey, kitten, you’re awake” I look up and see Lucas changing into a suit. He looks quite attractive, the suit jacket makes his broad shoulders even more broad and the dress pants really thickens his thighs, but that tie is all messed up. I get up from the bed and stumble a bit due to drowsiness. Once im in front of Lucas i grab his tie and tie it right. I pat his chest the moment im satisfied with my work and look up into his eyes. He smiles and cups my cheek, he leans down and kisses me. Our lips mold together briefly before. I hear a crash and we both are alerted. Before Lucas smile widens. “I guess the kids are up well kitten, i've got to get to work, hopefully the kids don't tire you too much, i hate to see these bags under your eyes, bye kitten i'll see you soon” He kisses me again before he leaves. I go downstairs and see two beautiful children playing in the living room.

They look up and scream joyously. “Papa!” they both shout, running up to me and hugging my waist. “Papa tell Taeyong that iron man is mine” “No! Papa, tell Jungkook that sharing is caring!”. Ah, so that is their names. “Kookie, Tae is right, sharing is caring, you two go have fun while i make breakfast!” I say strenly or so i thought and get up to make breakfast. “Oh, Papa! Daddy made breakfast already, he said eat!” Oh, so i guess i don't have to make breakfast. I nod and go into the dining room and gasp. Seeing a stack of pancakes with a little note. “Eat well Kitten and take the kids out, they are getting a little frisky!” I chuckle and start eating the delicious fluffy cakes.

Once i finish eating and washing the dishes i go to the living room and see the two kids just playing quietly with each other. They are so well behaved. “Stop playing with him so roughly, pig”. “I’m not playing roughly and i'm not a pig, troll” and with words of war, the two seemingly ‘well behaved’ kids start fighting. Well i guess he was right about being frisky. “Kookie! Tae! Lets go to the park, don't you want some fresh air” I yell out cheerfully, hoping they stop fight and it worked. They run up to their room holding hands and get back down all dressed up. I go to my room and get ready and we all head out. We walk to the Park and i look around. So this is China, i don't know what city we are in but everything looks peaceful. We are probably in a more rural area as there isn't many skyscrapers. I guess he really did want to get away from it all. We soon found the Park and there are many moms with their Children. Tae and Kookie let go of my hands and run to the playground. I sit on a nearby bench and look around. Everything is nice. The sky is blue and bright, the noise is pleasant. I look at my 2 kids and see them playing with other kids. So this is my future with Lucas. I spent 2 more hours watching my kids before i notice both of them starting to get tired and extremely sweaty. I call them to go get ice cream. Soon we were in the ice cream shop all of us with a cone. The two kids were talking excitedly over the little game they played.

My phone rang, and i look at the caller. It read Doctor Xu. i answered the call. “Hey, Jeno, ummm i have some terrible news, please come to the hospital it’s urgent”. And with that the call ended. I looked at the two kids and don't know if i should take them. I look at my phone contact and notice one named nanny. I called and a nice lady answered i told her the problem and she agreed to take the kids. I thanked her and go to the house, i see the nanny and the kids go up and hug her. I thanked her again before heading to the hospital. The hospital itself isn't crowded. The nurses look up and have a pitiful look in their eyes. I go up to the front desk and ask for Doctor Xu but i heard my name being called. I turned around and see a tall man with a lab coat. He gestures me to follow him and i do. The moment i step into his office, everything turned dark. He sighed and looked at me with the same pitiful eyes everyone here has for me.

“Poor Jeno, you dont deserve any of this. That lucas, always getting into trouble” Trouble, but everything was peaceful. “He got in another accident, i told him to stop this recklessness but he wont and in his line of work, well i'm surprised he is still alive”, Line of work? Surprised he’s a live? What is happening! “Oh, is the symptoms back, Jeno do you remember what you did this morning?” He asked concerned. “Uhmmm, i woke up and saw Lucas go out to work” i respond. “Do you feel light headed” “No” “Hmm i guess you're alright, do you know what Lucas does” “Not really” he sighed and looked at me before responding. “He is a hit man, a very immature one at that, honestly he goes a bit to much on his targets, it's saddening to know that you don't remember, that means the treatment isn't working”. Lucas is a hit man. I guess life just doesn't want me to have a perfectly normal future. “What is wrong with him” I asked hoping that it isn't bad. I mean he is tall and full of muscle. “He got shot multiple times, from what Chenle said he let himself get shot to intimidate the target, Jeno, knock some sense into that thick skull” the doctor puts his head on his hands and lets out a breath filled with frustration. “Any you can go see him, he is room 127, oh and Jeno take your meds”. I thank him and leave to go to Lucas. I walk to the elevator and to the floor he is on and go into the room he was in. Room 127, the hospital room ia nice and big. There is a big window overlooking the small town. Nice fabrics litter the room. Lucas is on the hospital be covered by the fancy white fabric. He is wide awake and doesn't seem to be in pain. He looks up at me and smiles, his beautiful teeth on display. I go up to him and hit him across the head before burying my head onto his chest.

“Why didn't you tell me you were a hit man” I asked. He sighed and put his chin on top of my head. “Jeno, did you take your meds this morning, Damn I knew I forgot something, Baby, please go home and take the pills, there in the nightstand”, Lucas said worry filled his voice. What meds, they both told me to take meds, but why. Why can't i remember, everything is a blur. Ever since that day, my life kinda just took a turn, i don't remember, is that why i need meds. Have i gone crazy. Is this my life, has everything been a lie. I looked at Lucas and see him smiling at me but its not one of his goofy smiles. This one is filled with pity. Why is he looking at me like that. I'm not crazy, i can't be.  **Insanity**. What… when did, i thought…  **Insanity comes when you think your not, insanity comes when everything seems wrong and your the only thing right., Insanity comes when you’ve lost something important… It comes when you lost everything….** What. Gggghhhh! Why does everything hurt. I look at Lucas once again but i barely see him. Everything turns blurry. I look around but everything seems to be going dark, fading into nothingness. I see little specks of what i believe is my life. I see Lucas and i leaving to China, getting a house, adopting the Taehyung and Jungkook.

Than i see nothing, only darkness. What is this, I shout into the void. But only get the echo in my voice. I panic, why am i here. What have i done. Than like a burst of wind hitting my face. I see Lucas dying in front of me. Blood everywhere, His eyes void of life, staring at me with an expression of disbelief. What is happening, i look down and see a knife and blood staining my hands. WHAT! I drop the knife, my hands shake. This can't be, i couldn't, not to Lucas… suddenly, Lucas gets up, but his eyes still show his lack of life. He takes a step forward and i take a step back. He grabs my arms in his hands and prevents me from moving away. I look into his eyes and see hatred. What…. “I thought i was a monster, but you are much worse”, he said menacingly. What but- “Was that all an act, no, i created this, i should’ve freed you, i shouldn’t have even talked to you, maybe than you would still be an angel”. What is he talking about. Lucas looks into my eyes, his eyes blazing with anger, his hands tightening around my arms. “You’re a fucken Demon, i thought i mattered more to you, i thought we-” He stops and all the anger leaves as if he was a fire on a stove and someone turned off the ignition. “I did this, i should have never trapped you, should have never gotten your love, Im sorry Kitten, no hard feelings” Than he drops to the ground. His body going still.

The darkness devouring his body into the shadows. Darkness soon surrounds me. Suffocating me. I struggle against it, but it is winning. I shake and fight but it's useless. I hear a voice, deep and soothing and than a hand grabs onto my shoulders, i feel myself shake and soon i'm in the real world. I'm not at the hospital with Lucas now i'm in a room. I look to my left and see someone familiar, my knight, someone i don't deserve, Na Jaemin.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. He gentle helped me sit up. His hand gently pat my head. He smiled at me showing his straight white pearls. “Are you alright, love”, He asked me. I nodded in response. “You were shaking and crying, was it Lucas again, i wish i could get your mind off of that beast, you don't deserve thoughts haunting memories pestering you”, His voice was filled with regret and anger. I took his hand into mine and squeezed softly getting his attention. When his eyes met mine i hugged him. My arms wrapped around his middle while his rest on my waist. It was comforting. I buried my head into his chest, content with his relaxed heartbeat, and hard muscles pillowing my thoughts. I looked up into his eyes and see him smiling at me. His comforting bright smile. Shining all the darkness that surrounded me away.

“Are you sure, you’re alright, pup”, He asked me again, worry filling his baritone voice. I looked up at him and smiled, full heartedly. He returned my smile by ruffling my hair. I whined and softly hit his arm. “Well, pup, it’s morning lets go get some breakfast, okay?”, He whispered into my ear but i ignored him liking my new home within his arms and pillowed by his chest. I heard him sigh, before i felt myself being lifted from the bed. I yelped and quickly secured my arms around his neck to prevent falling. He casually walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Huh, i guess i'm back at the base. I heard talking and immediately remembered the situation i am currently in. in a rush of embarrassment, i buried my head into the junction of Jaemin’s neck. I heard cooing, and squeals. Causing me to bury further into his neck to escape this ignominious affair. I felt the vibrations of Jaemin’s chuckle and heard the sound it created.

I felt my body shudder at the feeling it caused me. He put me down onto a chair and i looked down upon noticing that everyone was looking straight at me. They laughed at me and teased me, causing me to blush harder and the actions to become more intolerant, before i could speak out to the offenders. Jaemin pushed them away, saying no one can touch his prince. I felt my cheeks get hotter and knew i must look like a tomato. I looked down as they continue their teasing. After everyone was done teasing. We ate in peace. I looked around and saw that Mark and Johnny were not here. I looked at Jaemin. “Where is Mark and Johnny?”, i asked him and noticed that he stiffened. “Mark is on a mission and Johnny has been in his office ever since that day, i haven't seen either of them for quite a while”, he responded and looked away, clearly trying to avoid my questions. He is hiding something, i tried asking Haechan, Winwin, Yuta even Taeyong but i was promptly told the same story. Where are they. Have i caused this. Are they okay. Are they alive. I had so many questions but no one to answer them.

I spent the rest of the day having fun with Jaemin. We went out to the park and got ice cream, then we went shopping and he got a stuffed animal saying that it reminded him of me. I blushed after that and told him it wouldn't last. After we went to a diner and ate. It felt like i was on cloud nine. I had so much fun and felt so relaxed and loved. But i still had Mark and Johnny on my mind. I was worried about them. I don't know what is happening. On the way home, my hand wrapped around Jaemin’s. I heard his phone ring. He picked it up and answered. His expression went from content to serious in a matter of seconds, he agreed to something, and hanged up.

He looked at me and told me to go home that he will return before i sleep. I asked him where he was going but he told me that it was business, i pouted. Why won't he tell me. He kissed me softly before turning on his heels and leaving. I decided to follow him. If he wont tell me than i will find out myself. I followed him to a familiar street. He turned a corner and i had to smack my mouth to prevent the gasp. In Front of me was where everything started. A mansion stood there, Lukas’ mansion. He walked inside and i followed him in. Making sure to close the door as quietly as possible. When i walked into the living room i heard a crash and a loud enraged voice. I followed the sound and it lead to the basement i hid behind the dresser. “What do you mean he escaped, i thought i told you to ensure that he was kept here”, i heard Jaemin shout. “Im sorry, sir, he was a crafty bastard, he killed Jinyoung before i could even retaliate, He was out when we were done, ive sent Jackson and Jaebum after him, we will get him back”, A heard someone explain to Jaemin then a smack resonated throughout the room, and a thud echoed. Jaemin must’ve hit him. “You better make sure that pest is in chains before the sun sets, or i swear you won't see the moon tonight”, i felt a shiver go down my spine. Im scared and i'm not even the cause of this.

“Jeno i know you followed me, come out already” How did he know, i thought i was sneaky. Damn those ninja movies lied to me. I get up from my supposive hiding spot and go right next to him. I see a man on the ground, his nose bleeding and eye blacked out. “Now i didn't want you to see the work i do, but apparently i can't quench your curiosity, i'm sorry you gotta see this, but it’s to ensure your protection” he told me but there was no sympathy in his voice. He punched the man and continued to punch. Telling him that he screwed up, that if he did his job he wouldn't of been beaten. He continued even after the man passed out. Once he was done he spat on him telling him he was worthless. I gulped and looked at Jaemin. He smiled at me and pat my head. I whimpered a bit and felt the hand freeze. Before it went down to my chin and pulled my head up to see Jaemin. I trembled under his hold. Looking into his eyes i saw bloodlust. The same lust i saw in Lucas after a kill. I whimpered again and that was a mistake. I felt the hand on my chin tighten. It hurt but i forced myself to continue looking at Jaemin. His hand went down to my neck and my eyes widen. The hand squeezed and i looked at his eyes. Noticing that they are blank, void of emotion, void of anything. A flash in my memory matched Jaemin’s face to the one in my dream. The hand squeezed harder. I could barely breathe.

My vision blurred until i could only see Jaemin’s face. Then i saw Lucas’ both of them with the same hard face with expressionless eye. Both staring deep into me. Both wanting to something that i couldn't give. My lungs burned and my sight was filled with black spots. But they remained on the face of Lucas, of Jaemin. I felt tears run down my cheek, is this it. The spots grew and grew. Until i could barely see anything but darkness. But before my body went into the abyss i saw something with the combination of Lucas’ and Jaemin’s face. I saw mine. Staring back at me with a smirk and void eyes. My face looked pleased, before i entered the dark abyss.

I felt my body float down the black hole. Have i done this to them. Both of them were fine, they were nice. The kindest people in class. Wanting to help everyone. I was quiet in the back avoiding everyone. Have i caused them. Maybe i am the monster. I've corrupted them. I couldn't leave them, i wanted them. I am a monster. I should have freed them. That is what Lucas told me. ‘I shouldn't have trapped you’. Maybe i should have… no i should. I will free them. They both deserve someone better. I have caused this. They're Not monsters, they weren’t bloodthirsty killers. I've been the one behind it all. I need to stop. I will stop. I know what to do. I won't choose between them. I will free them. I will free you, Lucas. I will free you, Jaemin. I love you but i need to stop this bloodshed.  **By adding yours?**  It is the only way. **Then let's do it together.** Huh. **I haven't done my job as your subconscious, i am responsible, the least i could do is be there at the final countdown.** Thank you… **And Jeno, you’re not a monster.** I know i'm not.  **Good, i just-** I'm much worse.

I opened my eyes and saw Jaemin coming closer to me, i saw Lucas pinned down by Johnny and Mark with a gun in his hands. I looked down and saw that i had a gun at my hand aimed at Johnny. I looked at the gun and knew what i had to do. I lifted the gun to my head. I heard shouting from all directions. Everyone telling me to stop, my own head telling me to think it through. I trembled and trembled. Every cell in my body shaking in fear. Then i felt a hand covering mine. I opened my eyes and saw another me, but this one is more translucent. He smiled at me. I gulped and took a deep breathe. Every cell accepting their fate. I opened my eyes one last time the hand gone from mine but my body stop trembling. Everything was in slow motion, i saw Jaemin running towards me. Lucas getting away from Johnny and going to me. I mouthed and last i love you before i closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. Accepting my fate in the void. But i didn't feel any pain, or any kind of release. I heard groaning. No i'm supposed to be dead. How could i miss. The groaning was louder and louder. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of seeing what i’ve done. I only bring misery to others. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. No, please let this not be. There laid in a mess of blood, was Lucas and Jaemin but they were not shot by my gun. I looked up and saw Mark look at them with fury. What is happening. 


	15. Third Arch (Liberation): Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings are hard to come by, but once it is in reach well you know what to do. Don't keep yourself from being happy.

I looked at Mark, his hand trembled. He dropped the gun and put his hands on his head, pulling at the strands on his head. I looked at the pair on the ground. Lucas had a gunshot wound on his right shoulder, his hand covering the wound will grunting at the pain. Jaemin on the other hand had a gruesome wound on the side of his head, I looked closely at the wound and noticed that the gun shot seemed to gone through the front instead of the back. That means Mark didn't shoot him, i did.I felt my hand tremble before it released the gun. The death machine dropping on the floor with an echo. I shot Jaemin. I hurt Jaemin. I am a monster. I put my hands on my face and begin to claw. I'm a monster. My nails were ripping at the outer flesh, biting down on my skin. I'm a monster. I continue to claw, hoping to get rid of this fiend that i've become. I kept clawing and clawing. But i can't escape what i've become. I felt tears flow down my cheeks and quickly wipe them away. I don't deserve to cry. But alas, they continue to flow down and down. Wetting my cheeks, jaw, neck and shirt.

 

I felt a hand on my waist. It trembled as it travels up my body. I felt a warm body press against me. The hand travel up to my cheek and rested there. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Jaemin. Though he is bleeding, though he is in pain, though he struggled to get to me. He still tries to take the pain away. I looked at Mark and Johnny and notice them tying up Lucas. “Mark, Jaemin needs to go to the hospital”, i begged. Looking at them to get Jaemin healthy again. “Taeyong and the others are on there way, we will get him to the a friend who can help”, Johnny said, continuing to tie Lucas up. “What are you going to do with Lucas”, I asked, hoping that they won't kill him. “Since we know you’ll throw a riot if we killed him, we won't, but that doesn't mean we will let him go, i much prefer to have a close eye on him, than not know where his psychotic ass is”, He responded, fInishing the last knot. He lifts Lucas up and heads for the door, Mark comes and gets Jaemin and i help. We go down the hall but instead of heading to the elevator we head out the stairs and out back. I see a black van and notice Taeyong outside keeping the door open.

 

We climb in. inside the van their is two small hospital cots and many different types of medical equipment. There is a guy kneeling down by the cots. He motioned for Johnny and Mark to lay the two injured males on the cots. He begins to work on getting the bullet out and patching them up. After both are lead free and stitched up, we arrive at the base. They help get Lucas and Jaemin out and into the base. They put Jaemin in his room but takes Lucas elsewhere. They refuse to tell me where he is being held. After a few more minutes of begging them to tell me and them refusing, i give up and go to my room. I made it to the hall and see that everything is the exact same, i guess i wasn't gone long. I passed by Jaemin’s room and stop. I looked at the door. Imagining the pain he is in. the pain i caused, for a selfish and foolish action, it caused the physical pain and deformities on Jaemin. I go up to the door and push. Everything sounded amplified, the creeks of the door, my hand pressing on the wood, the hinges turning. Everything sounded louder than it should. When the door finally was fully opened, i looked inside and saw near complete darkness, the only spot with any light was Jaemin. The window as open and the breeze came in and i shuddered. The light from the moon illuminating Jaemins figure, which is covered by the thick blanket. I frowned at the bandage wrapped around his head. I go up to the bed and kneel beside it. Despite the bandage, Jaemin looked peaceful. His breath was even. His chest moving steadily. That is a good sign. That means Jaemin is okay, he is going to be okay. I didn't kill Jaemin. **Why do you care if he’s alive, you’ve never noticed him before.** Because, i care about him. **Why now, is it because you love him or feel guilty for what you’ve done.** Uhhm, because i care for him and that’s it, yes i love him but.. **Why are you doubting yourself, i swear if you say it’s cause of that freak i-** He isn’t a freak. **Jeno, he is beyond help, being with him won't change him, he is too deep, don't drown with him.** But… **Look at Jaemin, he pushed himself in front of the bullet for you, a bullet that you aimed at yourself, don't you see the love he has for you.** Lucas did the same but… **Lucas isn’t good for you, he is crazy, please, Jeno listen, let them end this, let them exterminate the threat, give yourself the happy ending you deserve, please thinking about it, Jeno.** Happy ending… i could never have one. I looked at Jaemin, he is so peaceful, so relaxed. In a dream away from me, but maybe i can have a happy ending, maybe the dream he is having is about me, that look of bliss and content could be cause of dream me… someone i could never become. Someone that could make Jaemin happy. I climbed into the bed and wrap my arm around Jaemin’s waist. I bury my face into his chest, feeling the steady fall and rise of his chest. He’s heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

 

 I wake up the next morning to a hand stroking my cheek. I open my eyes and immediately closed them. Damn it sun why do you have to be so bright, i'm suing. I heard a chuckle. Deep and horsed. “Good morning, sunshine”, the voice teased. I hit him on his chest and looked up, pouting at him. Before i knew it i felt lips peck mine before leaving. My eyes widen and i blushed. I grabbed a pillow and smacked him on his perfect abdomen. “Stop flirting so early in the morning!”, i yelled at him continuing to plow him with the soft pillow. “Okay, okay i'll stopped, though you look hot when you get aggravated”, He said with his signature smirk. My face turned redder and i leaped out the bed. “Begone, demon i will not catch your gay”, i yelled at him. He got up and stretched out his hands. “Really now, cause the only gay i see is you, though i'm sure it can be gayer”, He said and jumped out of bed. I run out the door knowing damn well he is going to attack me. It’s too early for this, why did i let myself get trapped here! I run and run to try and get away from him but he is fast. He is injured how can he be so damn fast! I felt a hand grab mine before im pushed into the wall. “So, beautiful i've caught you, i think i deserve a reward”, He whispered into my ear. My face turning so red i doubt it is in the color wheel. “You two stop copulating, i've got some news for you”, i turned my head and see Johnny standing at the corner of the hallway. We separate and follow johnny.

 

 We made it to Taeyong’s office. He motioned for us to sit down. Once we were all seated. He began. “As you know we’ve decided to take Lucas as prisoner, but from intel and experiences we have decided to not lock him up, instead we will have him join us, As the only quarrel he has with us is you, Jeno, and that is more of a misunderstanding than anything, nonetheless, we have decided to let Lucas join our family”, Taeyong explained, drinking his tea as if this was sunday brunch. I looked at Jaemin and see that he is surprised then angry then nothing, no emotion. “As i know there is some, issues between you, Jaemin and him but that aside, this is the best for us all, We will have close tabs on him, have him as a weapon and in return we allow him to see Jeno and possible get some help for that fucked up brain of his, though i doubt that will change, Now Jeno you will share a room with Lucas and Jaemin, in a new room up 2 floors and the second door on the right, It is a lot more spacious than your current rooms so i doubt that will be a problem, your task is to nurse them back to prime health and hopefully get them to at least not butt heads every single time they glance”, He said and i nodded. Can’t be that hard. “Now go to your room, your stuff as already been moved, Jaemin i need you to rest and Jeno please, don't let them kill each other, that is all”, and with that we left the office and walk up the stairs to our new home.

 

I open the door and see a couch facing a t.v. and stairs leading up to 3 beds. There are 3 doors, one on the right and left of the room and one on the top floor. The one on the left opens and out comes Lucas. The moment he looks up, his eyes harden. I looked back and see Jaemin shoot a dark glare at him. I guess this isn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been wondering. Who do you want Jeno to end up with.  
> >Lucas  
> >Jaemin  
> >Mark  
> >Both, Lucas and Jaemin


	16. Arch Four (Symbiosis): Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you put two alpha animals together, they are bound to fight but if they are able to benefit one another they live with each other. But as soon as their is a reason there will be conflict...

Lucas POV  
Huh? Why is everything dark? Why can't I see? “Hey,” I heard a deep voice call out from the darkness.“HEY,” it called louder. I felt pain on my side. I groaned. “Ugh, what do you want?” I grumbled as I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room; at least they had the courtesy for my eyes. Once my eyes were fully open, I saw a figure standing above me. I soon realized that it was the man from the hotel. The one that had taken Jeno from me! I growled and tried to get up to kill the bastard but was swiftly stopped.

I looked behind me and saw that I was chained to the wall. Fuck! I guess my plan to kill the tall as fuck tower and rescue my prince is postponed. “So, I'm at your mercy. What are you gonna do?” I asked my captive. The tower merely looked at me. 

“Nothing. Well, I can't do anything. Just needed to make sure you're still breathing,” he responded. After that, he left, closing the door shut behind him. I pulled on the metal chain, but it was tightly bonded. I looked down at my leg and noticed that it was patched up.

Before I could inspect anymore, the door opened, slightly blinding me for a second. In came the tower with another man. He was shorter than the giant, but I mean, who isn't? What this man lacked in height he made up for with intimidation. His fiery red hair was swept upwards ; His handsome face on full display. I have to admit, he was extremely attractive, but NO. My heart belongs to Jeno! Back off beautiful demon. The man walked towards me and stood in front of me, “So you're Lucas.” It was rhetorical, but I still nodded. Damn, he must be a witch. “My name is Taeyong and this oaf is Johnny. You've caused quite a stir. First you hacked into our systems, then you took Jeno. Don't think I didn't notice the damage you did at our shops and to our scouts. Regardless, I will say this, although you've done irreversible and irritated damage, you got skill. Your hacking is impressive, even if you can't cover your tracks very well, and your fighting is by far the most entertaining I had witnessed,” the man said with excitement in his voice. Well, things got interesting. “I have a proposal, and I'm sure you will agree. Now, I won't overlook the atrocities you’ve caused, but I'm willing to let you pay for them by joining my gang,” he said that with so much determination in his voice while his eyes seemed to sparkle.   
Johnny coughed, and that caught the attention of Taeyong. “Tae can I speak to you for a second?” Johnny asked. “No, you cannot, this decision is final,” Taeyong replied rather coldly, promptly shutting the giant up. He turned to me with a grin, a very unsettling grin. “So what do you say, Lucas? Will you join my gang to pay back what you've done?” he said. Hmm... so basically, I'll become his slave. 

“You seem to be on edge, so how about I sweeten up the deal. I'll allow you to see Jeno as much as possible.” What! I looked at him with wide eyes. Jeno. But before I could reply, Taeyong was dragged away by Johnny. They both exited the room. 

Seeing Jeno as much as possible... I mean, it’s just joining his gang. How hard can it be? I guess the answer is as clear as day. The door opened abruptly. Taeyong came in with a strained smile and Johnny following him with a frown on his face. “So have you made a decision?” he said, looking at me hopefully. “Yes, I will join your little gang,” I responded. “You've made the right decision,” he smiled. Unlocking the cuffs and opening the door to my new future.

Jeno POV  
This is so awkward.   
It's been an hour, and they haven't let up their intense staring contest. I decided to go look around, having given up on them. The room was huge. There were two floors, well it was a floor and a balcony. We were on the first floor. This floor had a little living room that had a sofa and an 80-inch plasma TV. Right next to the living room, there was the kitchen, which was separated by a small island. There were a few doors here and there, mainly just for storage and laundry. The balcony floor had three beds and two doors, one leading towards a bathroom and the other to a closet.

The beds were huge. I doubt we would be needing all three, but as how things currently are, I know with certainty that I will be sleeping in the middle bed. I looked down from the balcony and saw that both boys were still glaring at each other at the doorway. I sighed. I have my work cut out for me. 

I walked down the steps and went up to the two boys currently having a glare off. “Can't you two just get along? I mean, we have to live together and we most likely will have to go on missions together,” I told them, but it seemed like they weren't going to let up there little contest. I huffed and left them opting to go to the kitchen. When I arrived, I saw Mark getting milk from the fridge. When he turned around and saw me, he jumped from surprise.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly. I waved back with the same amount of awkwardness. Well, this is awkward. “So..,” we both began. I motioned for him to continue. “I see that you are stuck with those two trouble makers. It’s a bit unfair. Lucas, someone who has caused so much damage gets away with it, and then there's you, someone who is so pure and sweet has to put up with them. I don't envy you one bit, I feel sorry,” he said while putting down the milk. 

“You shouldn't feel sorry. I deserve this for betraying you all. The least I can do is help by making sure they dont kill each other.” As if god was trying to make a mockery of my life. I heard a loud thud, followed by yells, and finally, “Jeno! Restrain these beasts.” Johnny’s loud booming voice echoed throughout the mansion. I got up and walked up the stairs towards my room. There, I spotted Lucas and Jaemin trying to strangle each other, while Johnny was just leaning on the wall doing absolutely nothing. I guess he expects me to stop them alone. I released a huff, closed my eyes, and lifted my arms. In a matter of seconds, I released my arms and let gravity pull my open palms towards my targets. 

Smack…

Both boys looked up at me when they were slapped on the head. “Stop fighting you two. We are a team now, so please, for me, act civilized with one another.” I looked at them with puppy eyes hoping to calm them down. It worked. They stopped fighting and looked at eachother. To my surprise, they smiled and shook each others hands. “I guess we have a common goal,” Lucas stated. “That we do, so why not put other differences aside?” Jaemin responded. Lucas nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder and pulled him towards the kitchen area. “So, you know how to cook right?” Lucas asked Jaemin. “Of course man, I make a mean pasta.” I heard from the kitchen. I couldn't help but stand there gobsmacked. I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked up at Johnny. “Well, I don't know what you did kid, but it worked. Nice job!” He left and closed the door behind him, leaving me in a dazed stupor. “Jeno! Come help us cook.” I was right, this wasn't going to be easy. I shook my head and went to the kitchen. But, I guess it could be fun.


	17. Fourth Arch (Symbiosis): Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the face of danger, love comes crawling in. For you might think you love that person, but do you really? Is it all an illusion?

Lucas POV  
It’s been 2 months since I've been here. At first, I hated being here. Now, I can deal with it. Jeno is by my side at least. Although I still hate that Jaemin is near him, I can't do anything about it. We got into a fight once and we were both put in solitary confinement. It wouldn't have been an issue if it weren't for Taeyong being there. No matter how hot he is, or how beautiful he looks, I will not allow myself to be affected. I am a loyal man. That being said… I am also a man, a man that has needs.

Thankfully, I wasn't there long. One more day and I would have caved in; let my urges control me. Good thing I didn't. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of betraying Jeno. It's funny. I took people's lives, killed them in cold blood, tortured them for my own amusement, yet I can't bring myself to cheat on Jeno even though we technically aren't together.

Now about Jeno, he has grown. He used to be this cute little boy that needed protection, but now, he can handle himself, well.. for the most part. I haven't really seen him outside of our room. He has been going on a lot of missions, usually just hacking. When I do see him, he makes it his priority to hang out with both Jaemin and I. He does this by always making events for all of us instead of having one on one time with us. At first, I thought it was just so Jaemin and I would stop fighting, which did end up working. We got along most days. There hasn't been a fight since the beginning and I can tolerate his presence, even if he does cling to Jeno. Although, I do wish Jeno would just choose one of us. It's driving me nuts, and from the expressions on Jaemin’s face, he's also on the brink of nuthood.

But sadly, Jeno is avoiding that topic. Even if he has matured in many aspects, he is the same when it comes to love. Now, about avoiding situations. Mark has been avoiding me since I arrived here. At first, I thought he just went on missions a lot, but later on, Jeno told me he only goes on missions, that last at most 5 hours, once a week. That and the fact that he literally goes the opposite way once he spots me proves that he is avoiding me.

Today will not be one of those days. I will make him talk to me. I have a plan. From what I've researched(Read: Stalked), I learned that he usually has lunch at 1 pm. Today, when he goes to get his sandwich, I will come and drag his ass to a vacant room and trap us both inside. Right now I'm in the hiding spot waiting for him.

5, I hear footsteps.

4, they seem to be getting closer.

3, I can spot a bit of his hair.

2, he turned the corner.

1, action!

“You should really work on sneaking around Lucas,” I hear Mark say. Hmm... so I guess I don't have to drag his ass anymore since he is talking now. “Haha, same ol’ Chicken hand Mark.”  
“My hands are not that small, you're just a freaking giant.”   
“Shouldn't have skipped the milk.”  
“Enough with the short jokes. What do you want?”  
“Haha. Right to the action I see. You really haven't changed a bit. Fine, I wanted to ask, why have you been ignoring me?”  
“I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me considering what happened,” He looked down at his feet with a sad expression. Hmm, you really haven't changed at all Mark. Still, the same guy that looks out for people before himself. In all my life I hadn't met someone so selfless. I envied that. I hated myself for a long time, I even blamed the world. How could they make someone so perfect and send them to me? I was already dirt before he came and when he did, I never existed. For so long, I thought it was his fault. Every time he helped me I hated him even more. Now I see why he is selfless. I learned why he was and I regret all the pain I ever caused him. I wanted to talk to him so we could be friends, so we…. I can put the past behind me. I know I could never be like Mark, and that’s okay, because Mark is his own person, and I am my own. I may not be selfless. I may not be as caring or as a good leader. I may not even shoot a gun as good as him, but I'm great at a lot of things, not many of them being good qualities, but that doesn't matter. Now all that matters is reuniting with a past acquaintance and becoming his friend.

“I've had time to think about it, and I'm sorry Mark. I don't blame you. I've come to realize that, and I can't believe how much of an ass I was to you, all you were trying to do was help,” I felt tears stream down my face. I looked away from Mark, ashamed that I allowed myself to be seen in such a vulnerable state. “I'm sorry chicken hands, I want to make it up to you. I want to make it right. Bro, you deserve that. I hope that we can be friends, dude,” The tears continued to fall, but a hand wiped them away. I looked up at Mark and saw that he had a smile on his face. His gentle touch was replaced by a swift smack across the back of my head. “Dumb ass giant, of course, we can be friends, and can't you forget that damn meme? Man, I thought we were over it.” He looked away while blushing, and I laughed. Causing him to laugh... man, I miss this. I don't know when was the last time I laughed this hard. Damn, my stomach hurts. After our little laughing fit, I wrapped my arm over his shoulder. “So, bud, where too! Oh I know, let's go get Thai!” I exclaimed loudly. “Sorry man, but we got a mission. I actually came to find you because we need to meet Taeyong for briefing, but after the mission, yea lets get it!” He exclaimed the last part in his signature way.

We made our way towards the office, my arm still wrapped around Mark’s shoulders. Once we entered, I saw everyone with the same surprised face. Probably because I seemed to hate all there guts. I looked over at Jeno and saw that his expression was a little bit different. He seemed to be hurt… I wonder. “So what's the mission Taeyong, Mark and I got a date later and I want to finish this quick ya know?” I told the leader in a casual way. I made sure to not let my arm down from Mark’s shoulders. I looked at Jeno and saw an expression that I didn't know an angel like him could make. He glared our way. I could see the angry mark on his forehead and the laser shooting from his eyes. This could be fun. He doesn't want to choose between Jaemin and me? Then I'll push him. Might seem a bit cruel, but I can't share with Jaemin. I need Jeno for myself and I need him to agree with it. Because consent is important. Maybe I can get him to have a threesome with Mark and I. That will be fun. I couldn't fantasize any further of this new perverted fantasy because I felt the same swift smack hit my head. Damn Mark, why you gotta do me like that bro? I looked forward and decided to listen to Taeyong.

Jeno’s POV  
So, they made up. I'm glad they're friends but I can't help feeling a bit jealous. Is Lucas always this touchy with all his friends. Or do they have an even more special relationship? I heard him tell Taeyong to explain the plan and saying that he has a date with Mark. What! Are they dating, I thought he liked me. I looked at them, I felt something rise within me. Why do I feel hurt This is my fault. I should've chosen when I had the chance. I can't let this distract me. I shake my head and listen to Taeyong. determined to be useful and not a burden.

“The plan is fairly simple, you’re going into the base of EXO, and get the files from their mainframe, they have been secretive as of late and haven't been telling me anything, this will not do, especially when they have been in cahoots with SNSD and Super Junior as of late, All three seem to be doing something big and the fact that they are not telling me anything shows that it could potentially affect us, now while Johnny and I go to the meeting held by everyone under the SM mafia branch, you four are going to sneak into the EXO base and get the files, you got to be quiet and quick can't have any mistakes or EXO finding you out, if they do we might as well be dead, so this is serious, you got 2 hours to prepare, good luck, don't fuck it up”, Taeyong got up from his chair and walked out of the room, Johnny following him out. I guess we have to think of the actual steps ourselves. On the desk were a map, presumably the EXO base and a stack of cards beside it. I reach out for the cards. Looking through it I notice that they seem to be different steps.

I handed the cards to Jaemin and he looked through it. After a few moments he set the cards down and look up at us. “Apparently the base is in low security as of now, from what i can decipher, the nine members of EXO will all be occupied, Lay currently is in China so we don't have to worry about him, Chanyeol and Baekhyun both are on a mission in Busan, Xiumin is going with Suho to the meeting, Chen and D.O. are in the training camp, that leaves Sehun and Kai guarding the base, from Intel it seems that both always have combat training around 12 pm. to 4pm. the exact time we are going in, guards should not be a problem, i suggest we go through the side by the kitchen area, it is the least guarded and the furthest from the Gym where the 2 elites are, the mainframe is on underneath the base, in floor 2b, there should be a couple guards again not a problem, the problem is getting into the room itself, apparently hacking is not possible as it will trigger the mainframe so we will have to get one of there access keys, i suggest Mark and i get it as we both are stealthy and Jeno and Lucas clear the way to the mainframe, after we get the key we will head back to you, if we are not there in 10 minutes presume that we are capture, Jeno it's up to you to unlock the door and quickly get the file before the mainframe shuts down, you won't have much time and the elites will surely be informed of intrusion, Mark and i will try to distract as much as possible, so we will wear masks, if something goes wrong Lucas you have permission to bomb the shit out of them make it look reckless, it will make EXO think one of the other gangs did something, mostly BTS as they're known for blowing shit up, since communication is limited due to their cyber security we have to just trust in each other, but if the plan goes south i will detonate a small bomb the explosion should be heard throughout that will be your cue to bomb and leave, we will regroup in the forest and leave together if shit goes sour, understood”, Jaemin finished explaining and im shock to say the least. Has he always been this smart or has hanging out with Johnny changed him.

We all nodded in response. Soon they all left to go get their weapons prepared. I stay back and overlook the plan. It seemed fairly simple. Get in, split up, go to destination, wait it out, go in or break in and hack. Seemed simple, but there are so many things that could go wrong. This is a serious mission, trying to frame another gang if it doesn’t work is a bit far-fetched. I doubt EXO will believe BTS bombed there base. Especially since they always had a silent agreement to not shoot each other. The information at hand might not be worth going to all that trouble and potentially create a gang war between to branches. I wonder, what is Taeyong doing. He usually tells us everything and comes up with an elaborate plan but.

There is nothing I can do. I’m just a hacker for them. Can’t ask questions. Might get answers that I don’t want. Like if Mark and Lucas are dating. If Lucas likes me anymore. No, I need to be serious. I need to focus on the mission. Why does my heart hurt?

A few hours pass. We are all geared up and a safe distance from the base. “Okay guys, we need to get in there now, are you all ready?” , Jaemin said. The rest of the team nodded. We got out the van and got our gear and start to walk to the kitchen area. We made it in without even attacking. We thought there might be some guards patrolling but there was none. Going into the kitchen seemed surreal. It seemed like this place is vacant. It seemed eerily quiet. We walked to the stairs next to the elevator. “Okay do you two go down and clear the halls, we will be back in an about fifteen minutes, here is a timer once it reaches fifteen and we aren’t there, then break-in, you will have approximately 5 minutes to get the information, okay go”, after the short explanation they left. Lucas and I went down the stairs and open the door to the floor we need to be. Lucas got out first and looked around. His gun pointed in front of him. After he noticed that the place is clear. He motioned me to go with him. This happened about four more times till we got in front of the room. This is weird. Why haven’t we saw anyone?

Lucas seems to think the same. As he continued to look around. I looked down at the timer and it shows 7:43. I didn’t have to wait long until I heard footsteps. Lucas hurriedly aimed his gun towards the sound. We look at the hallway and saw Jaemin and Mark running towards us. They quickly scanned the keycard on the lock. After a few seconds, the door opened. Inside were a bunch of high tech equipment. I go towards the big computer in the center of the room. I put the USB in and start my job. I see the others guarding the door. Seeming uneasy about how easy all of this is turning out.  
30 percent…  
I quickly try to extract the information.  
50 percent…  
Everything is so quiet, all I can hear is the sound of my fingers typing.  
70 percent…  
Almost done.  
90 percent…  
Come on, we gotta get out of here.   
Beep Beep. I heard the ring from Mark’s phone. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look down. His eyes widen. “Jeno take it out right now, we have to leave”, Mark said panic clear in his voice. I looked at him confused and looked back at the computer. Only 3 more percent. I quickly got out from the files and take the USB out. We leave the room. Running up the stairs. I wonder why we have to leave. I got my answer, but it wasn't a vocal one. A hand wrapped itself around my wrist and pulled me back. Before I can call for help, a towel was forced onto me. I could smell the chemicals and feel myself slipping away. Darkness soon devours me.

Mark’s POV  
Shit. Shit!   
We have to leave. The message Taeyong sent me was vague but one thing was clear. We needed to get the fuck out. We were running up the stairs when I felt something off. I look back and notice a certain raven-haired boy not there. I stop and turn around. The other two looking at me confusingly, before both look back. Their eyes widen and I could tell they aren't happy. Shit, we can't find him now. “We have to-” before I can finish my sentence, Lucas rushes back down. Fuck. Jaemin turn to me then follows after Lucas. Fucken Shit. Well, I guess this turned into a rescue mission. Jeno, Please be safe, We coming to save you. Hopefully, Taeyong won't get too mad. I run down, gun in hand ready to shoot. Once all the way down, I look around. Keeping an open ear. I didn't hear anything upon arriving and didn't see the two idiots. I walk down the hall, making sure to check my surroundings. I was about to turn a corner when I hear a voice. I stop at the edge and listen carefully.  
“Damn, we got ourselves a treat”  
“Haha, right, the boss will love this little present”  
“Almost feel sorry for the little thing, how could someone that looks like that be in a gang”  
“The cute ones are always full of surprises”  
“What is this a USB”  
“OOOH, The boss will have a blast with this”  
“You think he will start another purge, I haven't killed in a while”  
“Hopefully, but first why not start with this one”  
That's it! They won't hurt Jeno. I leaped out and aimed my gun at them. I shot both of them before they notice what is happening. After I confirmed the kills. I run up to the unconscious boy. I lift him up. Cradling him in my arms. I sent a quick message to the others and run back up.   
Once I was outside and safe. I overlook the boy, making sure he was okay. He didn't seem to be hurt. I look at him closely. He looks so peaceful. His snow white porcelain skin shine in the light. His raven locks look like expensive silk. His straight nose was perfect. His eyelashes were so thick I'm pretty sure girls would be jealous. And his thin lips had a rosy tint to them. They were glossed over. I leaned in close. My lips were mere centimeters from his, but I stopped myself before I could connect them. What am I doing? I shouldn't do this. Come on Mark, you're better than this. You can't take advantage of this sweet unconscious angel. I sighed to myself. I look back at the pure boy in my eyes. He could never be mine. Not with those two idiots swooning after him. I pecked his forehead and combed my fingers through his dark locks. Maybe, I could have him. Yea I could! I just gotta show him that I am a better match than tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Speaking of which I see them walking over here. I sent a message to Taeyong informing him that we are headed back now. I lift the boy and tighten my grip on him making sure he is securely against my chest. Seeing him so peacefully sleeping reminded me of something. I need to sleep.


	18. Fourth Arch (Symbiosis): Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is hard to gain, though easy to lose. I wonder how much to trust me.

Jaemin’s POV  
Why is Mark holding Jeno so tightly? What happened when we were in there? Why did Taeyong tell us to leave so quickly? Where did they come from? Why was it so easy, it shouldn't have been. Damn, I have so many questions. I doubt anyone will answer them. I sighed and leaned my head onto the window. I close my eyes and drift to sleep. Hopefully, I can at least sleep this stress away.

Lucas POV  
Damn Bastard! How dare he hold Jeno in that way. After we reconnected, he pulls this shit. Though they do look cute together. Mark is an adorable cub as is, and Jeno is a cute kitty, They make quite the lovely pair. Though I'm a firm believer of said kitty being in my arms. There is so much more my large body can provide that Mark’s chicken hands cant. Though maybe sharing would be nice, but I'm not allowing Jaemin. That turd can go jack off in a corner. Hehe, though it would be helluva a lot of fun to have a foursome. Well, we have a long trip and I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll just close my eyes maybe ill get a surprise, haha.

Jeno’s POV  
I groan as I sit up on the bed. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being dragged away from the group, but now I lay on my bed, “Oh, you're awake, took you long enough”, I heard a deep voice say. I look at the source of the voice and see Jaemin holding a bowl of soup. I started growling rather aggressively. I cover it much in vain. Ahhh this is embarrassing. My cheeks start to flare up as I heard that deep airy chuckle. “Awe is my baby hungry”, He teasingly said as he lifts the spoon and guides it to my mouth. I open it and allowed the silverware filled with the delicious food enter my mouth. It tastes so good that I couldn't help the moan that I let out. I realize too late and only notice after Jaemin starts to cough aggressively. I look up at him with red cheeks and apologized for making it awkward. Though I was met with a short laugh and Jaemin continue to shove spoon full of soup into my mouth. After I ate, he helps me up the bed and told me to get ready. I nod my head and left to the bathroom to wash. After about half an hour I was all done and went up to Jaemin. We went down to Taeyong’s office. When he opened the door I saw Doyoung. Without thinking I tackled him to the ground. I missed him, he was gone for such a long time. I thought I lost him, he was the only one in this gang I trusted fully, well besides Mark and well Jaemin, but I knew Jaemin before this happened so he doesn't count. 

After my little reunion with Doyoung. Taeyong started to talk. “Thanks to the data collected, we found that we were indeed right”, He briefly looks at Doyoung, who nodded his head in response. “We found that, SM is working with the government to create a weapon that could potentially be catastrophic, we also found that there is more to the agreement set between the government and SM, one is that the gangs under SM will bring fear and order in the neighborhoods within Seoul, this will distract the public, from the governments intentions, not only that but, EXO and SNSD have been doing some trade agreements with the middle east, that in itself may not be suspicious, but the chemicals and nuclear reactors within the trade deals are”, Taeyong look down for a second and raised his head, tears gathered up on the corner of his eyes but refuse to fall. “There is one more thing, well two actually, first we are no longer under SM, this means we have to leave Seoul and head to a new city were they can't find us, second, Johnny is dead”, Taeyong head drop down, and his voice seems to be cold and distant, “There was an attack in the meeting, multiple people died and Johnny was one of them, apparently, SM doesn't like to keep middlemen around, those bastards were behind the attack, EXO and SNSD are going to war with them in a matter of weeks, we will not be joining, as much as I would love to get in the middle of that, we have more important matters in our hands than that, now don't get me wrong, I do intend to avenge Johnny, though it is useless to strike them now, I prefer a more traumatic revenge, That is all, go and pack we will be leaving by sundown”, He finished and walk out the door. Leaving everyone stunned. I look around the room at all the shock faces in the room. Lucas was the first to react. “Well, Uhhm… Jeno lets go pack”, He pulls me out of the room and we head towards our room. Johnny died, but how? He didn't deserve that, he was by far the nicest and most reliable. I look out the window and see the rain pouring down. How fitting. I finish packing everything and walk out to the living room. I notice that Lucas nor Jaemin are here. I shrug and walk to the fridge opening it. There isn’t much food but that doesn't matter since we are leaving. Someone knocks on the door whilst I was making myself a sandwich. 

I open the door and see Doyoung. “Hey, what’s up”, I ask. I notice that he is fidgeting and looking rather uneased. “We need to leave now, Jeno”, He says anxiously, while grabbing my wrist and dragging me away. “Why, Where are we going?” I ask. He keeps quiet and continues to drag me. We soon leave the mansion and enter a black car. He pushes me inside and goes around to enter the driver seat. “Doyoung, what is going on, please”, I ask once more, hoping to get some answers. “There is a traitor in NCT”, He says exhaling loudly. “I don't know who it is yet, but I have reason to believe that they are inside right now, We have to leave before they do whatever it is their planing”, He finishes starting the car. “What! We gotta they the others!”, I yell. Going to open the door but he locks them all, than he grabs my wrist and handcuffs me to the chair. I try to struggle but it’s useless. “I'm sorry Jeno”, He says sounding guilty. He drives off. I continue to struggle and yell at Doyoung to free me but all attempts are futile. Just as I give up, I hear a loud boom. I turn around and see the Mansion burst in flames. “No!” I yell. Continuing to struggle. I sob, looking at the flames engulfing the building. Lucas, Jaemin, Mark. I look at Doyoung who continues to look forward. I resign myself to my fate, giving up entirely. Tears streaming down my face as we continue down the road. Away from the catastrophe behind us.


	19. Fourth Arch (Symbiosis): Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that Trust is the most valuable thing in the world, essential for anything to function. Yet, it is the one that can be lost the fastest. It's hard to trust anybody else, yet easy to lose trust in someone you love.

Mark’s POV  
Ugh. Why does everything hurt. I try to look around, but my mind is fuzzy. Everything looks blurry. I shake my head, hoping for the fuzziness to go away. Finally, after a few minutes, I could see clearly. My body still feels as though i’ve been through a marathon. I look up and i gasp in shock. Headquarters, our home, is burning down. The flames engulf the once amazing building. Destroying everything. Our home, our friends, our memories. All the memories it holds. All of it, burning to the ground, becoming nothing but ashes that will soon spread into oblivion. Everything we worked for. Who did this? Did the traitor strike? Are they gone? I try to remember. Hitting my head to coax my mind to remember. 

Flashback

After Taeyong left. I was stunned. Who could’ve done this to Johnny? Why? He never deserved that fate. I should’ve listened to him, when he told me to leave. That he wanted to get out of this gang and live normally. I should have listen. Instead, i stayed. I don't know why i stayed but i did, and Johnny being the kind big oaf that he is stayed with me. He didn't want me to be alone. He didn't want me to die, but what did that get him. Death. This wouldn't have happened if we left. We could of…. We could have…. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Doyoung standing behind me. He motion me to follow him. I look around and notice that we are the only ones left in the office. I get up and follow Doyoung. We walk up the stairs to a part of the complex i rarely go to. The medical ward. It usually is isolated as no one gets hurt enough to be here, and those that do, die before they could get here. I always hated this place. Though no one goes here but Doyoung. It always reeks of death. Whenever i enter i always get a bad feeling and leave. But i can't now.

Doyoung continues walking, after some time we stop in front of a room. He takes out a key card, slide it through the lock and the door opens. We walk inside. There was nothing special in the room. It looks like any other hospital room. He turns and slides the key card through the lock. I look at him suspiciously. Why would he lock the door. It isn't like anyone can hear us. “Why are we here, Doyoung?, i ask him. He doesn’t respond. “Doyoung, are you just gonna stand there?”, i question. No response. “Stop wasting my time”, i shout frustration clear in my voice. Still no response. That bad feeling i've had. Got a lot worse. I go up to doyoung and tap his shoulder. Before i could properly comprehend what is happening. He turns around a grabs me by the back of my neck with one hand and the other grasps my wrist and pulls it behind my back. I try to shake him off but, he pulls my head back and smashes it against the table. My vision blurred and muscles still. He easily manhandles me unto the bed. I notice the straps on the bed and soon my tied down. “Taeyong was right”, He says. I still cant see clearly but i turn my head to where i presume he is. “There is a traitor, i'm sure you can guess who it is by now”, He husks out. What? It can't be, Doyoung please tell me your joking. Please say all of this is some horrible April fools’ prank... “Did you kill johnny”, i ask, i pray that he didn't. But all i hear is him laughing. His laughter booming throughout the small room. “Out of all the questions, that is what you ask, Mark i gotta give it to you, always surprising me by your uniqueness, though i little disappointing”, He responds as if it was all just a joke. I glare at him now that i can see clearly. “OKay i'll answer…. Yes, it was quite the affair”, He smiles, a horrible sadistic smile.

What. how could you. I felt rage fill every cell within my body. All i could see was red. I want to get out of these binds. I want to get a knife and stab this bastard. I want to torture him, death is too good for a trader. For the murderer of Johnny. If i go to hell because of this, i will surely drag him down. I struggle against the binds. “Haha, keep going, it's not like you’ll escape”, he laughs. “Well, since your not going to live i'll let you ask one question before i go”, He says nonchalantly. Twirling his phone between his fingers. “Why”, I grunt. I need to know why he is doing any of this. “Excellent question, Mark, i knew you had a brain in there”, He chuckles while tapping my head. “You see, I work for a special organization, an organization that wants a better future for us, well for the desirable ones, a noble goal, unfortunately, you or your rag tag family don't make the cut.”, he stands up walking towards me. “To acquire such a goal, the toxic few must be eliminated, which is why all mafias must disappear and any gang associated with them, after we rid the big and powerful we will go down, and now you might think, why would we target NCT”, he turns my head to look at him. “Why would we waste time, money, resources on taking out mafias, when they can do it for us, once this place is rubble, SM will get a tip that JYP was behind this, and a war will break out, while the kings are out fighting, the other will try and take, BTS and YG will try to get territory and that's where we win, everyone will be fighting and once they are weaken, we will rid the rest, simple isn't it”, He reveals. “Well i gotta go, time is running out, oh and don't worry, i'll take good care of Jeno”, He smirks and leaves the room. I hear his footsteps fading away. 

What? An organization trying to essential purify the world. What a load of bullcrap. He is crazy. He must be, but if he is crazy. Shit, Jeno! I struggle to get out. Twisting my body in multiple ways. Rocking back and forth. I shout as i fell off the bed, but did not touch the floor due to the binds. Though they are stretched enough for me to move my arm. I look up and see a small knife. I free my arm and reach up. Comeon almost there. I stretch my arm to reach. Getting closer to the metal weapon. Once my finger tip graze the end of the knife, i rejoice inside my head. My victory was cut short when the alarm booms suddenly. I drop the knife. Shit, i stretch down to grab it but once i touch the handle the bed tips over and i'm on the floor, Ouch. I rub my head and sit up. Wait, i look down. IM FREE! I grab the knife and rush to the door. I turn the knob but its locked. Of Course it is. I look at the knife in my hand and at the keyhole. Good thing i'm a certified criminal. After a few seconds i unlock the door and rush out. 

Once i was inside the main building i notice the cause for the sudden alarm. There is a huge fire, cutting off at least all of the west wing and quickly spreading east. Shit, Jeno is in the west wing. I know this is stupid but i can't leave him. I rush in going into the burning wing. I cover my mouth from the heavy smoke in the air, shit i'm going to die. If not today, definitely later. I run through the halls. Hears screams and people rushing out. Almost there. One last turn. A cough and groan echoes through the hall. It’s coming from one of the rooms along the hall. Shit, Jeno don't die! I rush straight going into the room. 

My eyes widen when i see the person coughing, Taeyong! I move the bookshelf that is currently crushing him. Helping him sit up. I wrap his arm around my shoulder but, before i could get up, he pushes himself off. He shakes his head, coughing violently. I grunt. You stubborn fool. I try to grasp his hand but he pushes me off. “No, Dont”, He coughs. I look at him in anger. “Taeyong we gotta leave”, i shout at him. He shakes his head, looking down, defeated. “You gotta leave, Mark, i can’t… go”, He utters. “I shake my head and grasp his arm pulling him up. Dammit you are not going to die here, i refuse, i'll drag you out myself. But he was a stubborn fool and pushes me away. He falls to the floor with a thud. “Bastard! You can't die like this!”, I yell trying to sound angry but instead i sound like i'm pleading with him. 

“Ahh, Mark, you were- are a good kid, always taking care of us old folk”, He coughs, “I remember when i saw you and Johnny, neither of you deserve to be here,” he says sadly. “It’s no time to be remembering, we gotta go”, I yell. He looks up at me. I couldn't help the gasp that leaves my throat. There in front of me, our leader, laying on the floor, tears streaming down his face, broken and defeated. “Look around, Mark, i've failed as a leader, i don't deserve to live! This base, our home is burning down to ash, i've failed, i can't protect you or anyone….. I couldn’t protect Johnny….. I let him die, Mark, i can't live like this, this is all my fault”, He declares softly, voice quivering but still strong. Even when he loses everything he holds on, he might look defeated but i know he isn't, i can't let this be his end. “It’s not your fault, Taeyong, you’re an amazing leader, we wouldn't make it without you, we can’t be NCT without you, none of this is your fault, i know the traitor, it’s Doyoung, he-”, I try to say but stop when i hear him whisper. “I Know”. What! He knew, when did he-. “I found out today, i was going to inform SM but this happened and i couldn’t send it”, He looks down to the floor in defeat.  
Suddenly he looks up and makes direct eye contact with me. “Mark, get those papers and go to SM headquarters, they need to know”, He orders me. I go and get the papers then rush back and grab his arm but once again he shoves me away. “Taeyong, i'm not going to leave you…. Please”, i plead. He shakes his head. Sighing heavily. He looks up and locks eyes with me. Tears streaming down like waterfalls in his face but, even with the tears he manages to glare at me. “Mark, Leave that is an order, get out of here and go directly to SM, as your leader, you will do as i say!”, He commands. “No i will not leave you!” i shout going to grab his arm. Successfully, getting a firm grip. I wrap his arm around my shoulder and drag him out. I smile triumphantly. But the victorious feeling fades quickly. In seconds i am pushed out the room and i hear a loud crack and a loud boom following. I gasp and quickly getting up. I look to where Taeyong is. My lips quiver as tears gather around my eyes. The roof collapsed, crushing everything in the room including half of Taeyong. His upper body outside the room, but his lower half stuck beneath the rubble. Blood pooling from his waist. I rush to him. He coughs and weakly pushes me away. “Mark, follow…. Orders… go… to …..SM….Please!”, He stutters out. Blood flowing out of his mouth. I look around and see the angry flames coming closer. I get up. I look down and see Taeyong looking up at me with a smile on his face. The tears in my eyes falling. I turn and leave. Running. Once i was near the door i look back at Taeyong, he smiles and mouths “ I love you, Mark, you’ll make a great leader”, before the roof collapses and crushes him. I sob out. Thank you, Taeyong. 

Flash back end

I look down at the papers in my hand. I stand up, struggling a little as my body still aches. I look at the burning building, i hear the hiss of the flames, the occasional sound of concrete collapsing. I won't fail you, Taeyong. I won't fail you, Johnny. I'll make sure i bring NCT back to how you built it. Watch out Doyoung, cause now i'm angry. I look back to the building. My eyes widen as i see two figures walking out the building. I rush towards them. I notice it was Lucas and Jaemin. Lucas is currently carrying half of Jaemin’s weight as they limp away from the building. Blood is pooling out of Jaemin and Lucas has scars and soot all over his body. I run faster. Catching them before they crumble to the floor. Lucas smiles at me gratefully. “So, what happened”, i ask. Lucas looks at me and laughs. 

Lucas POV 

Flashback

I was having a lovely dream, about Mark, Jeno and I before i was rudely shaken awake from a particular someone. Currently i'm in the green room with the boy I despise. “Well what did you want to talk about”, i glare at him. He looks out at the plants. He sighs and looks at me. “We are moving to a new location”, He informs. “I know i was in the meeting, dumbass”, i say with clear venom in my voice. I really don't like this guy. He takes Jeno away, twice and still haunts me. He doesn't react to my insult. Another thing i hate. “So, let's get along, let bygones be bygones”, He smiles at me and extends his hand towards me for a handshake. I roll my eyes and slap his hand away. “And why would I do that”, I glare at him. He clears his throat before going serious. “Look i know you don't like me and i certainly don't like you, but for Jeno’s sake let's get along, forget the past and have a steady friendship”, He responds. I look at him with suspicion. “How do you know Jeno won't choose me and leave your skinny ass”, I bark back. “Because he would have done that already, for someone who supposedly loves him, you don't know much about him, Jeno, he is very indecisive, for his sake, let's make it simple and get along, don't break the kid by forcing him to choose”, he states, looking at me with a slight plead in his eyes. I let out a sigh. Jeno is very indecisive, he won't pick between us. I look back into Jaemin, his eyes still begging me. He kinda looks like a pup. “Fine”, i grumble out. I extend my hand and in a second Jaemin smiles and shakes my hand. “Great!”, He swings his arm around my shoulder. “So what does my bud wanna do!”, He shouts. I couldn't help the chuckle that leaves my mouth. Fast results, already being overly friendly. “Well, Pal! We gotta go pack”, I respond. He groans but follows me nonetheless.

We enter the gym that was connected to the green room. I walk towards the exit but Jaemin pulls me away from the door. I turn to him. He smiles and rushes out. I look at him confused but stay put. He comes back with a basketball. “How about a few rounds, i wanna have a go with you before we leave this place,” He smiles as he bounces the ball. I snort but smirk his way. “Sure, if you like to lose”, I say, taking off my jacket. He smirks my way and throws the ball at me. I catch it. And jog towards him. We play a few rounds. Talking about basic things in between rounds. Soon we were both sitting on the floor, panting. I turn my head to look at him. “Hey, why did you suddenly want to forget the past, i did some terrible shit to you”, i question. He looks at me and smiles slightly, but it looks like a sad smile. One you would give someone when you felt discomfort but didn’t want to bother anyone. “I know that i can't win Jeno, at least not fully, i know that he will always think of you, yes you did some terrible crap to me and Jeno, but you aren’t so bad, i mean look we got along didn't we, we are playing a game and not trying to kill each other, i just thought…. Maybe…. If i can't have Jeno fully…. I could…. We could share….. Be in a relationship… together”, He shyly says, looking away. I lift my hand and cup his jaw. Turning it towards me. I look at him intensely, he blushes and tries to look away but i tighten my grip. 

He does have puppy eyes. In this moment he looks soft, his lips look fuller. I lean in. Before i know it, i have my lips pressed against his. He looks shocked but closes his eyes. I do the same. We both just going with the flow. We both open our eyes and look at eachother. Pulling away slowly. We both open and close our mouths but nothing comes out. We make eye contact before we burst out laughing. “You’re a terrible kisser”, He says in between laughs. I look at him in mock offense. “How dare you, i'm a great kisser, my lips are the best” i shout. He looks at me and burst out in another fit of laughter. I grab his hand and pull him up. “Lets go”, i say. He goes to grab my hand but we both lose balance and fall. 

BOOM!

I heard an explosion. Than i felt the vibrations. Before i know it the roof collapses. Falling down on top of us. The falling concrete falling, some hitting us. I grab Jaemin and run towards the exit. Another explosion was heard. Time appears to move slowly. Jaemin pushes me out the way. I look at him and see him get hit by a big piece of concrete. The concrete smashing his leg. I run towards him trying to lift the broken stone. He winces and groans. After a few minutes i was able to get him out, but his calf and ankle were badly damaged. I lift him up and carry him out. Once we were in the main building another explosion was heard but this one was really close and knock us both down to the floor. I felt my vision blur and a heavy ringing invades my ears. I shake my head to gain clarity. I look around and find Jaemin in the ground, groaning in pain. 

I quickly get up and pick him up again. “Don’t worry Jaemin, i'll get us out”, i declare. Slowly making our way out. We will make it. I push through the falling bricks and wood and go to the main entrance. Fire surrounds me. Soot falling on us. I'm in pain, i'm exhausted. I want to lay down. I close my eyes for a second, which causes me to fail to see the fire that burns me. I shout in pain. Falling to the ground. I look at my leg that was burning. I try to shake the flames but it just spreads. Jaemin takes out a small water bottle that he had in his pocket and threw it at the flames. Successfully putting it out. Though the flames still did damage. I wince at the feeling but get up nonetheless. I look at Jaemin and he struggles to get up. I got to pick him up but he shakes his head. He grabs my hand and i pull him up. He intertwined our fingers. “Together, we’ll get out together”, he grunts out. We walk out the burning building. 

End of Flashback

I explain what happened to Mark. i look down and see Jaemin sleeping peacefully in my lap. Mark looks at him too. He looks up at me. A serious look invades his face. “Lucas, we have to get to SM”, he says. I look at him questionly. He pushes some papers towards me. I look at them. “We have to stop what the Doyoung is trying to do”, He says. Doyoung, what? He looks at me, sighs and explains. From the beginning. I'm shocked to say the least. “Doyoung has Jeno, i don't know where they are”, He grabs my arm before i could run towards that bastard traitor. “We have to go to SM, we will stop this, and then we will go and take out Doyoung”, He continues. I look at him and nod. Bastard, he kills Johnny and then sets fire to our home. Then he takes Jeno. i will make sure he pays. I clench my fist. I feel my veins fill with rage. I feel someone take my hand. I look down and see Jaemin unclench my fist and intertwines with his own hand. He looks at me then at Mark. “Let’s go save our prince”, He says smiling. “Together” i declare. Jaemin smile widen while Mark looks confused. “Wow you both got close”, He states. Both Jaemin and i look at each other. “So, Mark lets go to SM”, say. He gets up and helps us stand. “You guys ready?”, He asks. Jaemin and i nod. “Okay, let's go save our prince”, He commands, looking back at us. “Together”, He adds. I smile and so does Jaemin. “Together!”, we respond. We limp our way towards SM's headquarters. Don't worry Jeno we’ll save you. Than, we will have a big happy polyamorous relationship. I look at the other two. Yea, happy relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Mijas y Mijos!   
> I hope you enjoyed this crazy emotional ride!  
> One more chapter left.....  
> Get ready for the big finale.


	20. Fourth Arch (Symbiosis): Chapter 20 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most underappreciated people is yourself. Remember to always love yourself. You are worth it....

Jeno POV

 We were silent the whole ride. Neither of us talking, nor the radio was on. It must have been hours, since he took me from my home…. Our home. All of it gone. Just  rubble on the hard surface of Earth. Unrecognizable to any passerby. All they will see is the ruins of my home. The place i felt safe in. I look over at Doyoung. His face was stone cold. It scares me a little. The look in his eyes. I've never seen it before. I look around and notice that we are in a neighborhood. Where are we. i've never been in this part of Seoul before. 

 

We pull up into a two story house. Doyoung turns off the engine and looks over at me. He motions me to get out. We both exit the car and walk up to the front door. Before he knocks onto the door, he turns to me. “Jeno, I’m sorry i have to drag you into this, but it’s the only way”, He says regretfully. I look at him in confusion. What is he talking about. In a blink of an eye, he embraces me. I’m still confused but i hug him anyway. What is happening. Then, i felt a prick on the junction of my neck. I yelp at the sting. I look at him but i feel my vision blur. What is happening…  **Here we go again.** Inner Jeno?....... 

 

Jaemin’s POV

 

I look at the others. We waited for a couple of hours to see if there were any more survivors. Unfortunately, we seem to be the only ones. The fire stopped a while ago and all there remains is a crumbling building with burned corpses. Our friends, Our family, all gone. I can't believe this, and from the look on the others. Neither can they. “Well, there is no reason to stay in here, let's go see if we can find a car or something-”.

 

Beep Beep

 

We look at what interrupted Mark. “Get in losers!” We look at the newcomers. I don't recognize them and from the look on Mark neither does he. But, Lucas seem to know them. From the big grin on his face. “Yang Yang, what the fuck are you doing here!”, Lucas exclaims. Running towards the truck. “We heard that there was a fire and knew this was where you’ve been, we wanted to see if that big ass body burned easily, guess it didn't”, a short guy says from the passenger seat. Two extra heads pop from the back seat. “Too bad that extra meat your packing aint in your brain”, A guy that looks kinda like the one in front says. The other one, with sharp eyes, giggles. Lucas looks at them before opening the door and dragging them both out. “You know what, i'll let that insult slide”, he says crushing them in his large arms. Even if it seems like they are having a hard time breathing, they don't struggle but, they return the hug. “How did you get here, anyway, i know damn well that you guys don't pay enough attention to me to know where i am”, Lucas says. “I called them”, a guy says from the other side of the truck. He walks to our side. Wait. is that. He finally gets to the side. “Winwin!”, Both Mark and I exclaim. 

 

We ask Winwin how he knew the base was burning if he was out on a mission. He told us that he got a voicemail from Yuta. We knew what had happened and refrain from asking anymore. Yuta and Winwin were very close. No matter how much i’ve seen Winwin reject Yuta’s affection, i knew that he cared for him. And i knew from the loss that Winwin must be feeling guilty. After a short silence. Mark begins to explain the situation. From the traitor, to the organization, to Jeno being kidnapped by said traitor. Winwin looks at us and back at the complex. 

 

“Well let's regroup, we don't know where Jeno is but there is nothing here that could help-” 

 

“Wait!”, Lucas interrupts. We all turn to the big oaf. “I remember i put a tracking device into Jeno!”, He says like he’s proud of it. Huh, no wonder he found us fast. It is still disturbing. Once we find Jeno, i'll ask Lucas to take out the device. 

 

“But, we gotta go to the mansion”, He adds. Oh, that horrible place. I guess for Jeno, i'll go back. Lucas seem to notice my discomfort and pats my shoulder, whispering a short i'm sorry to me. I shrug it off. We hop into the truck and head towards where my life changed.

 

Time skip

 

Jeno’s POV

 

Ugh, what happened? Where am i? Why does my head hurt? I try to open my eyes but, a blinding white light prevented me from doing so. Ugh, why is there so much light? “You’re finally awake,Jeno”, a voice asks from my right. Doyoung! “Where am I? What is happening, Doyoung, help me it hurts”, I beg. I open my eyes once more. The blinding light hurts but, i push through the pain. My vision is blurry but, at least i got my eyes open. I look around. White surrounds me. I can't see much but, i can see colors. Well more like white. I turn my head and see a silhouette. I reach for it. I feel a warm hand grasp mine. My vision starting to clear up. The silhouette becoming clear. Doyoung. I reach for the man again but, his hand stops me. 

 

“Dont, you need to conserve your energy”, He says looking away from me. “Why”, i question. He merely shakes his head. Standing up and leaving the room. “I'm sorry”, He apologize before closing the door behind him. I try to look around but i feel a prick on my neck. My head lolls to the side. My eyes feel heavy, but before my vision turns black. I see something different with my right leg. It was bent in a weird angle. What is happening?!

 

Mark’s POV

 

We were heading towards Lucas’ Mansion. The others were soft chattering among themselves. I, on the other hand, stay quiet on my corner. I can’t get the image of Taeyong out of my head. I can’t help but, feel like i failed. Even Though, he didn’t blame me, even when he looked at me with relief in his eyes. He didn’t even look terrified. He accepted his death, but i can't. Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta… everyone. They didn't deserve that. Damn it! I swear i'll kill you, Doyoung. I get out of my thoughts when i hear the engine turn off. I get off the car with the others and follow behind them. Lucas opens the door. “Well, welcome home guys!”, Lucas shouts, going into the mansion. The others rush in, yelling and shouting like buffoons. Jaemin and I sit on the couch waiting for the rest. After a few minutes Winwin joins us, saying that he couldn’t handle the ‘head aches’. We talk amongst ourselves. Mostly the good, since all of us want to forget what happened. The wounds still fresh. 

 

After a few hours, Lucas came back with a device in hand. “Is that the tracking device”, I question. He nods while looking at the machine. He presses a few buttons and the device lights up. Beeping echoes across the quiet room. All of us waiting for the results. He looks up after a few more beeps. “Jeno is nearby, in fact, he is a few blocks south, in the suburbs”, He says, putting the device in his pocket. He motions us to follow him. We go down a few stairs, i look at Jaemin since he’s been here before, but he looks confused. I turn back to Lucas. We go into a long hallway, at the end of it a huge set of double doors. Lucas presses a few buttons on the terminal next to the doors. 

 

A few beeps later, the door opens. The metal whining, dust burst from within. I guess it’s been a while since Lucas last used this room. The doorstops screeching and lights illuminate the dark room. I gasp in amazement. Before me are an array of weapons. A couple of pistols, revolvers, machine guns, shotguns, a selection of knives, swords, shurikens, tomahawks, katanas, some sniper rifles, and even a rocket launcher.  I turn to Lucas who looks proud of his little collection. I've seen more weapons in a room, but we were a gang, it was kinda expected. But for one person to possess such an arsenal. Huh, i guess you never truly left your roots, Lucas. 

 

The guys start raiding the room, taking nearly everything off the shelves. I go to the pistols, examining each one. After I get the desired pistol I pick up a shotgun that caught my eye. I weigh it with my hands. Hmmm, perfect. I strap on a couple knives and Grenades. I leave the room with Jaemin, seeing as he is finished making his selection. We walk to the living room and wait for the other boys.

 

I look him over. He hand two machine guns on his back, Grenades attached to his chest. Revolver on his hip and some knives strapped to his legs. He looks prepared for war. I guess what we will be doing is war. I know damn well, Doyoung isn’t going to give Jeno up easily. The other boys walk in, all looking like well armed soldiers. Lucas is the last to come into the living room. 

 

“Well boys”, He begins. “You all look awesome, damn we are ready to die!”, He shouts. Kun hits him on the back of his head. “Okay boys, since there is a serious lack of leadership and i would rather die than follow this dumb giant”, He points to Lucas. “I'm going to take charge, any objections”. No one goes to object. 

“Good, as we know, Jeno is nearby, actually, i know the house that he is currently in. The house is like any other, except, that underground there is a base. A small one, must be some sort of temporary fort, meaning that we will have to act fast.”, Kun explains the situation, looking through a tablet. That must be where all the information is. He looks up and directly at me. “Yes, this tablet has all the information for this mission, well whatever information our scouts have provided for us”, He answers my unasked question. Damn he must be a mind reader. “No, i just have an easy time reading people”, He answers again. Well, now we know how Lucas is able to figure us out, i knew that oaf couldn't be some genius. 

 

“Anyway, The house is an average sized two story complex, It has a basement and that is where the entrance to the base is, our scouts have already discarded of the outer guards. There is 3 floors to the base, and about 12 rooms, it isn’t heavily guarded, but we don't know how close the reinforcement team is, and if they do call them, we would be locked in, as the basement is the only way into the base, from what we know. We will split into 3 teams, Team 1 will go ahead and disable there defenses, Team 2 will search for Jeno and Team 3 will guard our way out, If reinforcement do come, Team 3 will evaluated the situation, if you can take them one, do it, if not, Let us know and run, I will not allow all of us to be captured, After Team 2 is able to extract Jeno they will give Team 1 a message and we will meet up at the exit, kill anyone that oppose us, they wont give us mercy, therefore, we shouldn’t either, if things go south, Team 1 will immediately, retreat first, Team 2 will try and continue their mission, you will have 3 minutes, if you fail to get Jeno, retreat, you will have 5 minutes to get back with the rest of the teams, if you fail to do so, we will leave without you, understood”, He Explains looking at all of us. We all nod. 

 

“Alright, The Teams are as named, Team 1: Winwin, Lucas, and Myself, Team 2: Jaemin, Xiaojun, and Ten, Team 3: Mark, Hendery, and YangYang. Remember to stay with your groups, there are 3 in each group for a reason, don't mess that up, Alright, lets roll out!”, He commands. 

 

We all leave the house and pile into the car. All of us focus on the task at hand. I hope that Jeno is okay, If he is injured. I don't know if i can control my rage, and i know for a fact, Lucas will go on a rampage, and Jaemin, well lets hope he doesn’t, we need at least one of us to be sane. I just hope. Jeno… Please be okay…. Please.

 

Unknown POV

 

“So, they are on their way”, I mumble under my breath, rolling the decapitated head of that ‘scout’. I kick the disgusting thing and send the last of his report for him, He should feel grateful, im making his job easier. “Well, let's welcome our guest, shouldn’t we, Doyoung”, I look to my Partner. Who is playing with the hair of the unconscious boy. Oh Jeno, you don’t realize how important you are for our future, for Koreas, No, The world’s future. “You go ahead, i want to see him wake up”, He responds, tucking some hair behind the boy's ear. I nod and walk out the room. “Oh and don’t kill them all, i still want to have some fun”, He yells out. I grunt in response.

“Im serious, Jaehyun”, He glares. 

I look back and smirk. “Of course, my love”.

 

Jaemin’s POV

 

We arrive at the neighborhood, and stop in front of a seemly normal looking house. I get out the car with the others and look around. The neighborhood seem to be deserted, No cars were in the road, weird. We walk to the front door. Kun opens it and goes inside. He looks around and motions for us to follow once the it was clear. We continue on ward. 

 

Finally, we arrive at the basement. Kun walks down. “Guys change of plans”, He calls out. We all head inside. When i walk in i see the deserted basement and a huge door. Must be the entrance. Kun turns to us. “Okay change of plan, Team 1 and 2 will go in as one unit and Team 3 will stay here, i have a bad feeling, Xiaojun, go to the attic, you will be our lookout, inform us if you see anything out of the ordinary and if things go bad, snipe the enemy that should give us sometime, Alright let's go”, He commands. We follow in. Kun and Lucas in the front, Winwin in  the middle and Ten and i in the rear. Mark, Hendery, and Yang Yang stay behind, while Xiaojun goes up to the attic. Kun opens the door and Lucas goes in aiming his weapon in front of him. Kun Follows then Winwin, and finally Ten and I. huh, weird…. The place is eerily quiet. The halls are white, and the bright light reflect on the walls and floor making everything look longer than it actually is. We continue forward. So far, so good. We open doors on our way down the hall. We arrive at a split. He motions Lucas and Ten to go left while Winwin and I follow him, right.

 

I follow closely, opening doors. We arrive at another split. Kun suddenly, puts is hand up. 

 

Bang. 

 

I jump in surprise. A gunshot? But that sounds far. Kun looks at his tablet, and grinds his teeth in frustration. “Damn, i knew something was off, but i still follow through, alright guys, the enemy knows we are here, actually i'm sure the enemy knew from the beginning”, He looks at me directly in the eye. “Im sorry, Jaemin, but i have to do this”, He lifts up his gun and aims it at me. What? He laughs at my confused face. “Nothing personal, but i had to do this, the organization didn't want any of your gang alive, i was task with taking any survivors out, and when i found you all, with Lucas i knew i couldn’t just kill you all, not in front of Lucas, He isn’t part of your Gang, It is great that Doyoung came up with this plan, Take you and Mark directly into the heart of the enemy and kill you two off here, then I will tell Lucas to retreat and with time i will get him on my side alongside, The rest, Oh i forgot”, He grabs Win Win and wraps his arm around his shoulder. “Win Win here and Ten are spies for the organization, right buddy”, He smiles at Winwin, who looks forward blankly. 

 

“The rest, are loyal to Lucas, but i can change that, anyway, Dont worry Jaemin, i'll make sure your death is-”

 

He is cut of by a horrible gargle sound. I look at him and see his throat slit open, his hands go up to his throat to cover the wound but all it does is make his hands bloody. Both him and i look at Winwin who looks at him in the eye, Bloodied knife in hand. Kun looks at him his eye scream betrayal. “You killed Yuta, you killed him! I will not be a pawn, not when it cost me….. Screw you and your organization”, Winwin glares at Kun. lifting up his knife and stabbing him in the heart.

 

Kun falls onto the floor, a bloody heap. Winwin turns to me, “I sent Mark a message, go to the 3rd floor down, room number 4-C Jeno is there, hurry i'll try to get you more time”, He tells me. I look at him for a second before regaining my senses. I thank him, then turn and run down the hall. I pass by a corner and collide with another body. I look up at the person i collided with, Mark. I get up quickly, and help him up. Patting him down. 

 

“So-”

 

“I know everything, well whatever Winwin texted me which wasn’t much, the other three know as well and they are going to help us, so let's go get Jeno and leave”, He says.

 

Well then, i guess lets go. I nod and we go down the hallway that Lucas was in. We go down the stairs and see multiple bodies. Gunshots holes fill the walls, while bullets scatter across the floor. We hear multiple gunshots and decide to follow, Lucas must not be far. We pass a few corners and stop when we see the giant man. We run towards him yelling his name. He turns to us and aims his gun. We stop and he fires. I close my eyes.

 

Wait. nothing happened. I open my eyes and see him smiling. I look at Mark and see him looking back. I turn around and see a guy on the floor a gunshot wound on his forehead. Well nice one Lucas, but couldn’t you warn a guy. 

 

We go up to Lucas and see Ten. “Hey guys!”, Ten says. I aim my gun at him. Lucas must not know. Lucas goes in front of the gun. “Hey, man what’s your problem”, He shouts. “Lucas, Tens a traitor he can’t-”, Lucas laughs. What?

 

“Man i know, Ten told me, Kuns plan, damn Ten just isn't loyal, man, but he agreed to help”, He continues laughing stopping when there was another gunshot. Ten shoots the guy, He turns to me and smiles. “Yea, Jaemin, i'm all here for your mission, I ‘left’ the organization, but i failed to send in my notice, haha”, He smiles. I look at him in suspicion. He looks at me seriously. “Look, i left, after i found out about Johnny’s….. Death, like Winwin i couldn’t associate myself with that bastard, so, i promise you, i'm all in with this”, He declares. I nod. 

 

We go down the the final floor. 

 

It’s quiet again. Damn did they kill everyone. No, i didn’t see Doyoung’s body, that must mean the worst is yet to come. We turn a corner and spot it. The sign hanging off the door, 4-C.

 

We run to it, Lucas wraps his hand around the door. 

 

“So, how are you guys doing”

 

We turn to the man that spoke, our weapons aiming, but we see multiple guys with guns in hand directed at us. The man that spoke, was wearing a mask and had a nice suit. Why does that voice sound familiar. I look at the rest. Lucas looks indiferent. The others though, have a hard look in their eyes. Mark seems to be the one with the coldest glare. 

 

“What are you doing here, Jaehyun”, Mark growls. The man takes off the mask and indeed it is Jaehyun…. But, he doesn't seem like the man i knew. The man doesn’t resemble the kind hearted prince like man i knew. Jaehyun smirks. 

 

“So, my disguise didn’t fool you, well no time to talk, good night!”, He aims his gun and shoots. We all dodge and split off. Going into different rooms. I aim my gun and shoot two of the guns on the left. Mark shoots the ones that are coming around the corner. I aim at Jaehyun and fire. 

 

He dodges. Crap. 

 

Lucas looks at us and motions us to go get Jeno. We nod. I look to the door and motion Mark to watch my back. He nods and aims his gun. I run to the door. My heart beating fast. Bullets fly past me. I hear the hiss of each bullet. I continue running. My hand wraps around the door knob. 

 

Suddenly i feel a burst of pain in my leg, i look down. Shit, blood is running down my leg. I turn the knob and open the door, i hear a loud gun shot and feel another burst of pain. This time on my side. I clutch the wound and look up. I see the smirk of Doyoung. I aim my gun at him, but he shots me again. I fall down clutching my side. I see dots surround my vision. I look back up and gasp,

 

No…. Don’t…. Jeno…..

 

Jeno’s POV (Before the firefight)

 

I wake up, and feel a massive amount of pain. 

 

“Ahh, you're awake, pup”

 

Lucas? No that's not his voice. I turn and see Doyoung. I reach out for him. He chuckles and grasp my hand. I look at him confusingly. “Don't worry, pup, it will be all over”, He responds. What do you mean over? I look down and see my legs in a metal cast. I look back at him with alarm in my eyes. He smiles petting my head. I shake my head, dragging my body away from him. He frowns and grabs my arms roughly before pulling me close to him. I whimper in pain. He smiles gently at me but tightens his grip. “Jeno, don't be bad or you’ll be punished”, he says coldly. A shiver runs down my spine. That doesn't sound like a simple spanking. I look at him in fear. His frown deepens.

 

“Jeno, don't look at me like that, remember i'm all you have”, He says. Right everyone is dead. Doyoung is all i know, all i have. I look up at him, his smile still strong but his eyes are cold. I'm scared. 

 

I want Lucas….

 

……….. I want Jaemin……..

 

…………………… I want Mark………..

 

Someone save me. I don't want to be here. **Look at the mess you got us in.** Inner Jeno? **Yea, dumbass.** I glad you're here with me. **I'm your subconscious, i'm never gone.** You're much more than that…. **What ever dumbass….** **Heads up.**  What??

 

Suddenly i slap doyoung with my other hand. When did i get the courage to… Doyoung snaps his head back and grabs my hair, pushing my head to the pillows. 

 

“YOU DAMN BRAT, I TAKE CARE OF YOU, I TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THOSE PATHETIC SAVAGES, I'M GIVING YOU A BETTER LIFE, DAMN BRAT! THIS IS WHY I HAD TO TAKE AWAY YOUR LEGS”. What???? “THIS IS WHY I KILLED THE DAMN GANG, YOU DESERVE A BETTER LIFE AND I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH IT!”. Killed? He killed them. He is the traitor…  **Surprising….** You knew!!!!  **It was obvious since the car ride.** I felt tears go down my face, i grind my teeth. Why do i feel so….  **It’s anger, sweetie.** What?  **Don't worry, i'll take care of it.** Okay….. 

 

“Hey bastard. Get your hands off me”, I say nonchalantly. He looks at me with surprise, his grip loosen. I take the opportunity to punch him in the face. I roll out of bed and crawl away. Damn i dont think i can escape, but hey i'm already here. I crawl forward but don't make it far. I felt a foot push against my back, preventing me from moving. I feel his breath against my ear. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going”, He says. I head butt him and roll away when he goes to attend his bloody nose. “Bastard”, He yells walking towards me but stops short when he hears the door turn. Everything stops for a second but the door doesn't open. He mumbles some curses. He goes to the cabinet and grabs a gun. He aims directly at the door. 

 

The door turns again.

 

It stops.

 

It turns again, fully. 

The door opens and Doyoung shots. I look at the person he shot. I gasp, Jaemin… He’s alive. He shots Jaemin again.  **Jaemin!!!!** Jeno stop it, you're going to disrupt my connection… **sorry.**

I grind my teeth and lift myself up on the table. I grip the table and push myself forward. Doyoung goes to Jaemin and completely forgets about me. I grab the table and feel something cold on the side of my pinky. I look down and see a knife. I grab it and look at Doyoung, who is aiming the gun again. Damn i only got one shot. I grip the knife with my other hand. I put my hand flat on the table, lean my body forward, knife outstretched. 

 

Three… i hear the bullet fall inside the chamber.

 

Two… Doyoung has his had on the trigger,’

 

One… i launch myself before he pulls the trigger.

 

The knife plunged inside his throat….. Why do i feel blood on my head though… i lift my hand towards my head and feel the wound on the side of my head. Huh so i got shot…. I feel dots fill my vision…Sorry Jeno.   **What??? Why are you sorry???** I couldn’t protect you…  **No, wait don't go, what is happening, what happen to us?** Stupid.  **What?** You always were stupid… But you were kind… I always was jealous of that… You had all the good things…. Happiness. Pride. Innocence. Love….. While i had all the bad things… Sadness. Anger. Insecurities. Hate. i was the negative. You were the positive. Did you ever wonder why you did feel any of that. Did you ever wonder why i knew things you didn't. I'm not a subconscious, Jeno. I'm-  **Your part of me… well you are another me….** haha , yea. We are one in the same yet different in every way, two peas in a pod. Im sorry, Jeno… Times running out… **What?? What is happening to us???** Don't worry Jeno, i'll keep you safe, though you will feel a little pain, just remember, keep going, don't stop!  **Wait! What is your name?** Always asking dumb questions, you should know, i'm just inner Jeno…… His voice fades from my mind. What happened? 

 

Ugh! I feel pain in my head. The gun shot, right….. I look towards Jaemin. He was struggling to get up. I look down at Doyoung who is choking on his own blood. I turn and crawl towards Jaemin. Im almost there. I see the spots grow. My brain getting fuzzier. No, i must keep going. I push myself. Almost there. The spots nearly covering my sight. One more push. I grasp Jaemins hand. Bingo! The fuzziness becomes unbearable and the spots completely take over. Damn it, i failed you….. I hear a distant laugh, **No you didn’t…. Good bye, Jeno…..**

 

Lucas’ POV

 

Is that Jeno. Why is he crawling. What have they done! I felt myself going crazy. No, i can't not now… I take a deep breath and aim the gun… Jaehyun you bastard. I spot him and aim. But he dodges. He shots and i duck down. This goes on. Shit i need to think. Fuck it. I get up and start shooting aimlessly. Until the gun runs out of bullets. Jaehyun comes from his hiding place and aims at me. Dumbass. In a instant a bullet goes through his skull and out his forehead. Alright nice shot Mark! 

Mark’s POV

 

Damn bastard, doing risky stunts. I get up and see all the bodies. I do a once over and confirm that the it was clear. I look at Lucas who has his Arm wrapped around Jaemin’s body. I go to Jeno and pick him up. Ten follows close behind. We get out the base and go into the house. Where is Hendery and Yang Yang. we get out the house and hear the familiar clicks. 

 

“Sorry to inform you, but we can’t let you escape”, A women in a black suit tells us. She motions her men to aim. “It was a nice run NCT”, She smiles, but before she can motion the men to shot, she is shot herself. A clean shot through her heart. The men look confused for a second giving us enough time. Ten pushes us inside. We hear dozen of gun shots. And multiple bullet holes in the door. Winwin comes up from the basement. “What are you doing get out!”, He shouts. 

 

Lucas and I regain our senses and go out the back way. We run through the alley way and see a familiar car. We go up to it and see Hendery and YangYang. We go to the back seat and lay Jaemin and Jeno onto the seats. Then, Lucas and I hop in. 

 

We rush through the streets. The gunshots just an echo. We arrive at the hospital. Both Lucas and i gather the unconscious boys. Running in the hospital, yelling at anyone to help us. In a matter of minutes both boys were rolled out on stretchers. 

 

Jeno’s POV

 

Is this how inner Jeno feels. Like he can hear but he cannot see. He is conscious but isn't. Is this the hell he was in… Complete darkness, isolation, silence. Is this what he means when he said he was the negative…. He helped me out. Throughout my life…. Where is he…. Why do i feel empty. All around me is complete blackness, nothing but darkness. Silence, not a single sound. Isolation…. I feel lonely. Water…

 

Wait. water. I look down and see water gently surround my body. I touch the water and notice my hand go through it but isn't visible… what is happening. Curiosity gets the best of me… i reach out and push myself through… where am i. I look around.

 

This house…. It was my childhood house. I see a small boy huddling in the corner crying. I go up to him, but stop when i see another boy. This boy looks exactly like the other but is transparent. 

 

**“Why are you crying dumbass”**

“Why you gotta be so mean” 

**“I'm just saying the truth”**

“Then you should know that dad left me, he doesn't want me, he says i'm a disappointment”

**“You are”**

“What?”

**“You're an idiot, and that's disappointing to me but i'm stuck with you, you are a disappointment cause you think you are, so you are”**

“That doesn't make sense, you're not making sense”

**“And thinking you're a disappointment, cause i dumbass said you are, doesn't make sense”**

“But”

“ **Get over it dumbass, mom, is making cookies, let's go be a fatass”**

“Okay”

**(I'm sorry i couldn’t make you feel better)**

 

The transparent boy looks at me and points at a door. I go through it. I'm in another room, this one looks like a classroom… wait. This is.

 

“Hey dumbass, why are you so lame, you cant even get simple milk for us”

 

Oh middle school….

 

“I'm sorry”, a boy says looking down from his tormentors. They scoff pushing the boy down. A transparent version of the boy goes to him 

 

**“Let go, Jeno”**

“But”

**“Don't worry, i'll make everything better”**

“Okay, Thanks, inner Jeno”

 

Suddenly the boy on the ground glares up at his tormentors. They look at each other and smile. Going to the boy on the ground with fist raised, but the boy grabs his wrist and pull him down. Throwing a swift kick to the others balls. He gets up and beats the other two. Once all the bullies are on the ground groaning in pain, the boy runs out. The transparent version returns. And points at the door. I walk towards it and open it. 

 

Suddenly i'm back in the darkness, water still on the floor, gently making waves. The door slams shut and lights turn on. I look around and notice i'm in a hallway, a bunch of rooms surround me and each one seems to be a memory. I look down the hallway and see another….. Me? This one is transparent and slowly fading more. I walk down the hallway.

 

**I was always there.**

**I am always here.**

**I will always protect you.**

**I will make sure you're happy.**

**I will take the pain away.**

**Even if it hurts me.**

**Even if i can't bear it.**

**Even if everything about me is bad.**

**Even if i'm just a knock off.**

**Even if i can’t be happy.**

**I will make sure you are.**

**Im sorry.**

**I can't be there for you anymore.**

**But, you wont need me.**

**Jeno, you're going to be happy.**

**I know it….**

**Lucas. Jaemin. Mark. They will make you happy.**

**You will be happy.**

**Just remember.**

**Just keep going.**

**Don't give up.**

 

I'm in front of the transparent version of me. I reach out but my hand goes through.

The transparent ver- No. Inner Jeno smiles at me. A warm smile. 

 

He tries to speak but his voice is gone. Nonetheless, his smile is there.

 

He mouths 

 

**Wake up, Jeno.**

 

I gasp out, lifting myself up from my lying down position. I look around and see three bodies around me passed out. One of them yawns and looks at me before there eyes widen. Mark…

He has tears in his eyes. He launches himself to me and wraps me in his embrace. 

 

The other two wake up from the sudden commotion. Their eyes widen before they also launch himself to me. Lucas… Jaemin…. I look them over. My eyes stop at Jaemin. Who is bandaged up. “It's been 2 months, Jeno, im glad youre awake”, Mark says. I look at him, and smile. I put my hand over my heart. “We are too”, I respond. He looks at me confusingly. I smile in return. You here that inner Jeno… We will always be together….. It's no longer me… Its us….

 

The others just shake their heads and continue to hug me. I feel warm, at home. I look out at the distance. I hope you can feel that too, inner Jeno. I look at the men surround me. I smile at them. Finally, We are together. 

 

The End

 

A/n: Guys it’s been an honor to write for you. 

I hope you enjoy. I know there is going to be some confusion. Therefore, if you like i can make a small chapter dedicated to questions. Also i will ask. Do you guys want an epilogue or sequel and would you guys like smut? Anyway thank you guys for tuning in i hope you will read more of my work. Oh and finally i finish something in my damn life.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my darling Readers. I hope you enjoy! this fanfic is crossposted between AFF, Wattpad and here. I hope that all of you love the story and cant wait for more as I am proud of the work. Thank you and have fun reading!


End file.
